


Oktober

by lugubriouslyours



Series: Geburtstage [2]
Category: Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Erlkönige, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/pseuds/lugubriouslyours
Summary: Der Tag, an dem Heinrich Geburtstag hat und dann der, an dem Heinrich eigentlich nicht Geburtstag hat.





	1. Der Tag, an dem Heinrich Geburtstag hat

Es ist noch dunkel draußen, als er an diesem Morgen zum ersten Mal wach wird. Wahrscheinlich hat Ernst, den er ins Bad gehen, dann in der Küche rumoren hört, ihn geweckt. Das Fenster steht immer noch auf Kipp, er hat gestern Nacht vergessen es zuzumachen und jetzt ist es kalt im Zimmer. Durch das geöffnete Fenster dringen die Geräusche des langsam beginnenden Tages hinein. Ein feiner Regen, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen ans Fenster tropft, irgendwo in der Ferne ein Flugzeug, das Rauschen des allmählich einsetztenden Berufsverkehrs. Für ihn ist es noch lange keine Zeit aufzustehen. Also rollt er sich zusammen, drückt den Kopf feste ins Kopfkissen, zieht die Decke hoch bis über seine kalte Nasenspitze und als wenige Zeit später die Wohnungstüre zufällt, hört er das schon nicht mehr.  
Als er das nächste Mal aufwacht, ist es schon nach Mittag, die Sonne scheint in sein Zimmer und in der Wohnung ist es still. Er tappt in die Küche, setzt sich Kaffee auf und öffnet dann den Kühlschrank, um die Packung Orangensaft darin herauszuholen. Doch er hält inne. In seinem Kühlschrankfach steht eine Flasche Schwarzer Abt, um die eine rote Schleife gebunden ist und an der ein Zettel klebt, auf dem _Happy Birthday_ steht. Er muss lachen. Das ist das Bier, das sie damals immer getrunken haben, mit den Jungs, mit Rühle und Schlotheim und Karl, in Potsdam in der Kaserne. Er trinkt ein paar Schlucke Orangensaft, direkt aus der Packung und schüttelt sie dann prüfend. Ein halber Schluck ist noch drin und der Plastikmüll ist schon voll bis obenhin, also stellt er sie zurück in den Kühlschrank.  
Als der Kaffee durchgelaufen ist, schüttet er sich eine Tasse ein, kippt ein paar Schlucke Milch und zwei Löffel Zucker hinein, schnappt sich seinen Tabak vom Küchentisch und macht sich auf den Weg zum Balkon.  
Der Balkon geht von Ernsts Zimmer ab, es ist ordentlich und eingerichtet hier, fast wie in einem Mädchenzimmer, denkt er manchmal. Selbst das Bett hat Ernst gemacht und im obersten Regalfach neben seinem Bett stehen in Reih und Glied Pokale und Sportabzeichen aus seiner Jugend, als ob er nicht schon Ende zwanzig wäre.  
Es ist kühl draußen und die Sonne scheint zwar hell vom Himmel, wärmt aber nicht mehr so wie noch vor wenigen Wochen. Mit seinem Ärmel wischt er über die kleine Holzbank, die noch ein bisschen feucht ist vom Regen, setzt sich, nimmt ein paar Schlucke Kaffee, dreht sich eine Zigarette und zündet sie an. Er wirft einen Blick auf den zersprungenen Bildschirm seines Handys. Sein Bruder Leo hat geschrieben, Adam, Rühle und Uli – natürlich. Uli hat auch versucht anzurufen. Kurz überlegt er, ob er sie zurückrufen soll, aber seine Schwester ist sicher auf der Arbeit und wird es bestimmt nochmal probieren. Auch Julie hat versucht anzurufen und geschrieben hat sie auch, um halb acht schon.  
Er seufzt. Irgendwie muss er sie wieder loswerden. Er findet sie zwar süß und es macht Spaß mit ihr und sie sagt auch, es sei nichts, aber irgendwie hat er doch das Gefühl, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt und das kann er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen. Vorgestern noch ist sie bei ihm gewesen und als sie irgendwann spät in der Nacht nebeneinander im Bett gelegen haben, hat sie wieder irgendetwas gefaselt davon, dass sie diese Heimlichtuerei nicht mehr will, dass sie Minna und Gottfried, ihren Pflegeeltern, so gerne von ihm erzählen würde, weil sie ihnen doch eigentlich alles erzähle. Aber dass es andererseits ja vielleicht auch doch keine so gute Idee sei, weil Minna Heinrich nicht so wirklich leiden könne und immer sage, dass er kein guter Umgang für sie sei, aber dass sie sich so sehr wünsche, dass alles anders wäre.  
Aber was soll es da zu erzählen und zu wünschen geben, wenn da angeblich nichts ist? Heinrich hat nichts gesagt dazu, nur etwas ausweichendes gemurmelt und dass er müde sei und dann so getan, als schlafe er, bis er schließlich wirklich eingeschafen ist.  
Julie ist noch so jung. Sie benutzt Snapchat, trägt bauchfreie Oberteile und denkt, es sei originell, The Smiths zu hören. Nein, das muss definitv aufhören. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei der einen von neulich nochmal...? Aber nein, er sollte sich erst mal ganz aufs Schreiben konzentrieren, jetzt wo es so gut läuft.  
Er hat angefangen wieder an seiner Penthesilea zu arbeiten und es sieht wirklich so aus, als würde er sie bald zu Ende bringen können und von der Amphitryon-Veröffentlichung dieses Jahr hat er sogar ein bisschen Geld bekommen. Und jetzt dann das Projekt mit Adam. Eine Zeitschrift wollen sie rausbringen, so richtig in Print. Mit Ernst und Rühle will er außerdem einen kleinen buchladen aufmachen. Den großen Ketten und Amazon zum Trotz. Ausgewählte, schöne, gute Sachen wollen sie da verkaufen, irgendwo in einem von den hippen, aufstrebenden Stadtteilen, wo die Concept-Stores aus dem Boden sprießen. Finanziert werden will all das natürlich auch noch aber ein bisschen was haben sie schon zusammen und Uli wird wahrscheinlich noch etwas beisteuern und dann wird es schon werden, da ist er sich sicher. Und dann gibt es auch noch Gerüchte, dass einer der angesehensten Regisseure des deutschen Films sein Krug-Drehbuch verfilmen will, nächstes Jahr vielleicht schon. Er würde auch gerne mehr beim Film machen, das hatte er sich eigentlich für Berlin vorgenommen, aber jetzt ist er wieder weg aus Berlin und es ist wieder nichts daraus geworden.  
Er seufzt und drückt seine Zigarette in dem schon übervollen Aschenbecher aus. Nein, an er Berlin will er jetzt wirklich nicht denken. Das ist vorbei. Er ist in Dresden und glücklich hier. Es läuft irgendwie und er hat Ernst wieder und Rühle, zwei seiner ältesten und besten Freunde. Rühle kennt er schon aus der Schule und Ernst haben sie beide dann beim Bund kennengelernt und dann haben sie sich nach dem Wehrdienst, als aus ihren eigentlichen Plänen nach Australien zu gehen nichts geworden war, kurzerhand alle drei zusammen weiterverpflichten lassen. Heinrich ist dann schließlich doch wieder ausgetreten, aber Ernst und Rühle sind geblieben, waren zusammen in Afghanistan und letztes Jahr im Irak und in Syrien, während Heinrich durch Europa gedümpelt ist, mal hier, mal da war, in der Schweiz, Frankreich, Berlin. Und jetzt sind sie nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich kaum gesehen haben, irgendwie wieder alle zusammen hier in Dresden gelandet.

Sie werden auch da sein heute Abend, natürlich. Er hat ein paar Leute eingeladen, nur so ganz entspannt, anstatt Geschenke sollen sie ihren eigenen Alkohol mitbringen, hat er geschrieben. Nur Bier und ein bisschen was zu essen, das will er selbst besorgen. Dazu muss er gleich noch zu Kaufland.  
Julie hatte ihm angeboten, früher zu kommen und ein bisschen zu helfen, aber Heinrich meinte, das sei keine so gute Idee, falls das irgendjemand mitbekäme, schließlich weiß außer Ernst und Rühle ja niemand, dass zwischen ihnen was läuft. Das jedenfalls hat er ihr gesagt, aber es ist ja auch wieder so, dass das wieder so ein Pärchending ist und wann begreift Julie endlich, dass sie das nicht sind?

Sie ist trotzdem die erste, die um kurz nach acht vor der Türe steht und ihn anstrahlt mit einem breiten Lächeln und ihren haselnussbraunen Augen, die sie dunkel geschminkt hat heute. Sie hat eine Flasche Wein in der Hand, die sie ihm feierlich überreicht, um sich dann vorzubeugen und ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
»Die ist aber nicht für heute Abend, die trinken wir irgendwann zusammen.« Sie grinst ihn vielsagend an.  
Doch Heinrich zieht nur die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelt den Kopf. »Du bist die Erste, es ist noch niemand da. Kein Grund zu flüstern«, sagt er und dann, nach einer kleinen Pause, in der er sich besinnt »Danke«, stupst ihr mit dem Finger an die Nasenspitze und lächelt zurück.

Wenig später ist die kleine Küche voller Menschen, es riecht nach Gras und aus den Boxen schallt LCD Soundsystem, wahrscheinlich hat Ernst seine Spotify-Playlist angemacht. Er ist eben erst nach Hause gekommen, donnerstagsabends gibt er immer noch zwei Schwimmkurse in der Schwimmhalle am Freiberger Platz. Auch Rühle ist da und Heinrich hat mit ihnen angestoßen mit seinem Schwarzen Abt.  
Er sitzt auf der Fensterbank neben dem Küchentisch, den Rücken an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt, die von den vielen Leuten hier drin und der kühlen Nacht draußen beschlagen ist.  
»Und wie fühlt man sich so mit dreißig?«, fragt Rühle und stößt ihm mit dem Ellbogen freundschaftlich gegen sein Schienbein.  
Er hat dunkelblonde Haare, deren wuschige Locken ihm über den dichten Brauen wild in die Stirn fallen und auf seinem Schoß sitzt Henri, seine Freundin, die noch viel, viel jünger als Julie ist, nächstes Jahr erst ihr Abitur macht, aber schon mit Rühle zusammengezogen ist.  
Julie, die mit zwei von den Schauspielschülern und Alexander Einsiedel an der Küchenzeile neben der provisorisch eingerichteten Bar lehnt, die nur darin besteht, dass zahlreiche halbleere Flaschen mit Alkohol in einer klebrigen Pfütze stehen, sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. Offenbar hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie alt Heinrich heute geworden ist.  
Die Wahheit ist, dass es ihm erstaunlich wenig ausmacht. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hat ihn allein der Gedanke daran, dreißig zu werden, in Panik versetzt. Aber jetzt, wo es soweit ist, fühlt es sich seltsam okay an. Manchmal, so wie jetzt, nach einer längeren depressiven Phase, muss er sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, dass Dinge sich okay anfühlen können. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ja auch wieder nur eine manische Phase, die sich langsam zu melden beginnt. Er hat schon lange aufgehört, seinen Gefühlen zu vertrauen. Doch all das sagt er natürlich nicht. Stattdessen sagt er nur »Na wie schon?« und verdreht die Augen.   
»Ist dein richtiger Geburtstag nicht eh erst nächste Woche oder so?«, fragt Henri und sieht ihn an.  
Heinrich schüttelt den Kopf. »Also ja, der, der in meinem Ausweis steht. Aber das ist nicht mein richtiger Geburstag. Mein richtger Geburtstag ist heute.«  
»Was?« Karo, Ernsts Freundin sieht ihn verständnislos an.  
Aber Heinrich zuckt nur die Schultern. »Tja, die letzten Wirren der DDR.«  
Karo sieht ihn schief an. »Als ob. Ich dachte, da war alles so mega streng überwacht.«  
»Ich weiß nur, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist. Ich glaube, mein Vater hat damals die Frist zur Anmeldung überschritten und dann einfach ein späteres Datum angegeben. Oder so.«  
Karo sieht ihn immer noch zweifelnd an. »Sowas hab ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört.«  
Adam, der gerade dazugetreten ist, grunzt verächtlich. »Heutzutage bekommt doch in unserem Land jeder, der will, falsche Ausweise hinterhergeschmissen... oder verkauft.«  
Ernst wirft erst Adam einen irritierten Blick zu und sieht dann Karo ungläubig an, doch die winkt ab.  
»Du kannst nachgucken, steht in seinem Ausweis«, beteuert Ernst und bedeutet Heinrich, ihr seinen Ausweis zu zeigen, ohne weiter auf Adam einzugehen.  
Heinrich kramt etwas widerwillig sein Portemonnaie hervor und streckt seinen Personalausweis in die Runde. Karo nimmt ihn und betrachtet ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
»Tatsächlich. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass nicht einfach deine Eltern irgendwas durcheinander gebracht haben?«  
Die anderen haben sich nun ebenfalls über den Ausweis gebeugt. Julie, die hinter Rühle steht und über dessen Schulter schaut, fängt an zu kichern, als sie einen Blick darauf wirft.  
»Was?«, fragt Heinrich.  
Julie grinst ihn belustigt an. »Bernd?«  
»Alles klar, her damit«, sagt Heinrich genervt und schnappt Alexander, dem Karo den Ausweis weitergereicht hat, den Ausweis aus der Hand und verstaut ihn samt Portemonnaie wieder in seiner Hosentasche.  
Julie wirft ihm einen neckischen aber versöhnlichen Blick zu, doch Heinrich sieht sie nur finster an. Aber bevor er noch etwas weiteres sagen kann, spürt er sein Telefon in der Hosentasche vibrieren. Es ist Uli. Er entschuldigt sich und verschwindet in sein Zimmer.

Seine Schwester wohnt seit ein paar Monaten in einem gottverlassenen Kaff irgendwo im tiefsten Mecklenburg-Vorpommern bei ihrer gemeinsamen Schwester Friederike und ihrer Familie. Zu weit, um mal eben für einen Abend vorbeizukommen. Es tut gut ihre Stimme zu hören, denn er vermisst sie, sie haben sich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen und auch telefoniert haben sie schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr. Sie gratuliert ihm, fragt, ob ihr Paket angekommen ist (ist es, am Nachmittag, ein sehr kuscheliger, selbst gestrickter Pullover und neue Wollsocken waren darin gewesen – sie strickt ihm eigentlich jedes Jahr mindestens ein Paar Socken, eine Mütze oder einen Schal), fragt vielleicht ein bisschen zu eindringlich, wie es ihm geht und wie es seinen Projekten voran geht. Sie hat sich, wie so oft, bereit erklärt, ihn dabei finanziell zu unterstützen.  
Aber er ist nicht in der Stimmung, ein tiefes Gespräch zu fühlen, beteuert nur ausweichend, dass alles gut sei, es ihm gut gehe, fragt, was die Nichten und Neffen machen, wie es Fritze, wie sie Friederike nennen, und Philipp, ihrem Mann, gehe. Von Julie sagt er nichts, weil Uli nichts von ihr weiß. Sie würde das eh nicht verstehen, dass man manchmal nur so mit jemandem... ohne, dass man total verliebt ist oder zusammen sein will und so. Das ist sowieso eine der wenigen Sachen, über die er mit Uli kaum redet, er wüsste auch nicht, dass Uli jemals verliebt oder mit jemandem zusammen gewesen wäre. Aber vielleicht redet sie nur einfach auch nicht mit ihm darüber. 

Als er zurückkommt, hat sich das Gespräch am Küchentisch in eine Grundsatzdiskussion verwandelt und Adam und sein Kumpel Fabian versuchen in breiten Phrasen gegen die Musik anzutönen. Für einen Augenblick überlegt er sich wieder dazuzugesellen, entscheidet dann aber, darauf gerade nicht wirklich Lust zu haben. Er sieht sich nach Rühle um, ob der mit ihm zum Rauchen auf den Balkon kommt. Doch der sitzt nicht mehr am Tisch, lehnt jetzt mit Henri am Kühlschrank. Tief ineinander verschlungen, innige Küsse austauschend scheinen sie beide die Welt um sich herum vollkommen vergessen zu haben.  
Also geht er alleine. Doch es dauert keine halbe Minute, bis auch Julie plötzlich durch die Balkontür tritt.  
»Na, was machst du so alleine hier?«  
Heinrich hält zur Erklärung nur seine Zigarette hoch.  
»Drinnen rauchen sie doch auch.«  
»Gras ist ok. Frag mich nicht, ist Ernsts Regel.«  
»Okay...« Sie kommt ein paar Schritte näher und deutet auf die Zigarette in seiner Hand. »Darf ich?«  
Er reicht sie ihr.  
»Du hast also zwei Geburtstage?«  
»Nur einen richtigen und einen falschen.«  
Sie lächelt und sieht ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Dann zieht sie noch einmal an der Zigarette, macht dann einen Schritt auf ihn zu, drückt ihn gegen die Wand und küsst ihn. Er erwidert den Kuss kurz, schiebt sie dann aber vorsichtig von sich und schüttelt den Kopf.  
»Was, wenn uns jemand sieht?«  
Sie zuckt die Schultern. »Ist doch egal.«  
»Nein, ist es nicht«, erwidert er eindringlich und vielleicht ein bisschen zu scharf. »Einfach... nicht jetzt, okay?«, fügt er etwas versöhnlicher hinzu.  
»Na gut«, sagt Julie und schaut ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an. Dann gibt sie ihm die Zigarette zurück und lehnt sich neben ihn gegen die Wand.  
»Die da drinnen nerven irgendwie ein bisschen, oder?«  
»Hm?« Heinrich sieht sie fragend an.  
»Na Adam und dieser Fabian und Carlowitz auch ein bisschen. Mit ihrem Scheiß-Gerede.«  
»Ach ja? Was reden sie denn so fürchterliches?«, fragt er widerwillig, obwohl er natürlich genau weiß, was sie meint.  
»Naja, so pseudo-intellektuellen Ausländerscheiß. Kulturpluralismus, die bedrohte europäische Leitkultur, der Untergang Europas.« Sie verdreht die Augen.  
Heinrich antwortet nicht, zieht nur an seiner Zigarette und legt die Stirn in Falten.  
»Diesen Fabian lasst ihr aber nicht für euer Magazin schreiben, oder? So wie der sich anhört, ist der bei den Identitären oder so.«  
Heinrich zuckt die Schultern. »Keine Ahnung.«  
»Ich kann überhaupt nicht verstehen, dass du mit denen befreundet bist. Sind die immer so?«  
Heinrich antwortet wieder nicht.  
Julie sieht ihn prüfend an. »Oder findest du solche Sachen etwa auch oder was?«  
»Nein«, sagt er abwehrend und ohne sie anzusehen. »Aber ich meine irgendwie...«  
»Was irgendwie? Heinrich! Bist du auch so einer?«  
»Mein Gott, Julie. Sei doch nicht direkt so aggro. Ich finde einfach, dass man sich schon Gedanken über den Zustand und die Zukunft von Deutschland machen darf. Wenn es so weitergeht wie jetzt, will ich nicht wissen, wie es hier in zehn, zwanzig Jahren aussieht. Oder findest du es nicht beängstigend, wie sich alles entwickelt im Moment?«  
Er weiß nicht, warum er das alles sagt und warum jetzt und hier und ein bisschen ist es, als würde er sich selbst dabei zuhören, als wäre es ein anderer, der das alles sagt. Eigentlich hat er gar keine Lust darüber zu reden. Schon gar nicht mit Julie... »Doch«, sagt die energisch, »wenn ich dich sowas sagen höre, schon.«  
Heinrich atmet tief durch und seufzt genervt. Genau deswegen. Weil dann immer direkt sowas kommt. Hätte er bloß nichts gesagt. »Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich meine. Und wie ich es meine. Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht, Julie.«  
Das sitzt. Aber irgendwie tut auch das ihm schon wieder leid, kaum dass er es gesagt hat. Einen Augenblick sagt niemand von beiden mehr etwas. Er merkt, dass sie ihn von der Seite ansieht. Dann verschränkt sie ihre Arme und schaut in die Nacht.  
»Okay«, sagt sie schließlich gedehnt. »Also wenn du gehört hättest, was die da drinnen geredet haben, würdest du hoffentlich vehemter abstreiten, der gleichen Meinung zu sein.«  
Heinrich zuckt nur die Schultern.  
»Ich glaube, diese Leute sind kein so guter Einfluss für dich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du solche Sachen wirklich meinst.«  
Heinrich stöhnt auf. »Ach Julie, lass mich, ja? Du klingst schon wie mein Exfreund.«  
Sein Herz verkrampft sich für einen Augenblick. Warum hat er das jetzt wieder gesagt? Warum muss er an ihn denken, ausgerechnet jetzt?  
Julie lacht kurz, dann hält sie inne und sieht ihn an. »Wie wer?«  
»Mein Exfreund«, sagt Heinrich noch einmal, leiser jetzt und ein klein wenig Trotz liegt in seiner Stimme.  
»Du... hast einen Exfreund?« Sie betrachtet ihn, verdutzt, fragend und vielleicht ein bisschen bewundernd.  
»Ja. Wusstest du das nicht?«  
»Nein, wusste ich nicht?« Sie sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Doch Heinrich seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. »Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich will da gerade echt nicht drüber reden.«  
»Okay«, sagt sie und hält inne, als überlege sie, ob sie noch irgendwas sagen solle. »Kommst du wieder mit rein?«, fragt sie dann nur.  
Heinrich nickt. »Ich komm gleich nach.«  
Er drückt seine Zigarette aus, lehnt sich gegen das Balkongeländer und blickt hinab auf die dunkle Straße. Es hat ihn überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich nichts über ihn wusste. Dass niemand ihr von ihm erzählt hatte. Was für ein absurder Moment, ihn zu erwähnen. An ihn zu denken. Eigentlich klappt es ganz gut, das nicht an ihn denken. Nur manchmal, so wie jetzt, dann ist er einfach plötzlich da in seinem Kopf. Dann genügt ein einziges Wort, ein entferntes Geräusch, ein klitzekleines Gefühl, damit sein Herz anfängt zu pochen und seine Fingerspitzen sich taub anfühlen, so wie jetzt. Scheiß Synapsen. Scheiß Adam. Er hätte ihn nicht einladen sollen. Irgendwie gipfelt es immer in so ein Gewäsch, wenn er dabei ist.  
Er seufzt, atmet dann tief durch und wartet einen Augenblick, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hat. Dann folgt er Julie in die Wohnung.

Für den restlichen Abend ist er schweigsam und trinkt vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Bier zu viel. Adam und Fabian haben ihre Diskussion glücklicherweise beendet und verabschieden sich dann auch bald. Und überhaupt löst sich die ganze Runde bald auf. Es ist ist mitten in der Woche und die meisten müssen morgen früh raus – irgendwie sind alle erwachsen geworden. Auch Karo und Julie bleiben nicht, sie müssen beide morgen früh in die Uni und so ist Heinrich wieder allein mit Ernst, als auch Karo sich schließlich als letzte verabschiedet und die Tür hinter ihr zufällt.

Es ist plötzlich still in der Wohnung. Ernst hat die Musik ausgemacht und macht sich jetzt in der Küche daran, die herumstehenden Bierflaschen und Gläser einzusammeln. Heinrich tritt hinzu und lehnt sich in den Türrahmen. Ernst hat das große Licht angemacht und die plötzliche Hellgkeit blendet Heinrich so sehr, dass er die Augen zusammenkneift.  
»Du willst jetzt noch aufräumen?«  
»Nur so ein bisschen, wieso nicht?«  
Heinrich will irgendetwas sagen, aber weiß nicht was und bringt nur ein unartikuliertes Grummeln hervor. Die Stille rauscht ihm in den Ohren, das leichte Klirren von Glas das einzige Geräusch in der sonst stillen Wohnung.  
Ernst wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. »Ich glaub, du musst ins Bett, oder?«  
Heinrich brummt zustimmend, unterdrückt ein Gähnen und lässt sich dann auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder, quer, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.  
Ernst mustert ihn. »Geht’s dir gut?«  
»Hm?«  
»Du siehst irgendwie ein bisschen durch den Wind aus.«  
»Nö, alles ok. Nur müde.«  
»Okay«, sagt Ernst, sieht aber wenig überzeugt aus.  
»Nur diese Sache mit Julie. Ich muss das mal klären«, sagt Heinrich betont beiläufig.  
Ernst nickt, doch sieht ihn immer noch an.  
»Und hast du«, sagt er zögernd, »mal was von Alexander gehört?« Er sagt ihn vorsichtig, den Namen, und doch fällt er schwer und kristallklar, überdeutlich, schneidend. Sie haben nicht über ihn geredet, seit Heinrich in Dresden ist.  
Heinrich zuckt unwillig die Schultern. »Nö, wieso?«, sagt er in einem trotzigen Tonfall.  
»Nur so, hätte ja sein können.«  
Ernst widmet sich wieder dem Aufräumen, räumt Sachen von hier nach da, die Gläser in die Spülmaschine. Heinrich sitzt immer noch mit verschränkten Armen da, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe.  
»Er ist zu Louis gezogen«, sagt er schließlich.  
»Hm?«  
»Louis, sein Exfreund. In Paris.«  
»Oh, okay.« Ernst hält inne. »Und meinst du... sind sie wieder zusammen?«  
Heinrich zuckt die Schultern, den Blick fixiert auf den Küchenfußboden.  
»Und woher weißt du das? Hat er dir das gesagt?«  
Heinrich schüttelt den Kopf. »Hat Rahel erzählt.«  
Ernst mustert Heinrich für einen Augenblick, er schaut immer noch nicht auf.  
»Glaubst du, er hat dich wegen ihm verlassen?«  
»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, erwidert Heinrich gereizt.  
Ernst sieht ihn beschwichtigend an. »Ach, Heinrich. Was soll ich denn sagen?«  
Heinrich antwortet nicht, blickt nur düster drein.  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich für ihn verlassen hat und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er jetzt wieder mit ihm zusammen ist. So kurz nach dir. Die Trennung von dir ist ihm doch schon ziemlich schwer gefallen. Und er hat doch nicht Schluss gemacht, weil er dich nicht mehr wollte, sondern weil er mit der Gesamtsituation nicht mehr klargekommen ist«, sagt Ernst. »Oder?«  
»Was weiß ich. Weil ich scheiße bin halt.«  
»Ach Heinrich. Du bist doch nicht scheiße. Und das weißt du auch, und Alexander erst recht.«  
»Und trotzdem ist er gegangen. Ist gegangen und hat sich nie wieder bei mir gemeldet, nicht einmal heute.«  
»Hast du dich denn mal bei ihm gemeldet?«  
Heinrich schiebt die Unterlippe vor und schüttelt den Kopf. »Aber ich hab ja auch nicht Schluss gemacht.«  
Ernst sieht ihn zweifelnd an. »Ja, eben. Hast du nicht. Aber wirklich um ihn gekämpft hast du auch nicht. Oder hast du ihm jemals gesagt, dass du es gerne noch weiter versucht hättest?«  
Heinrich schnaubt bitter auf. »Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob es meine Schuld wäre.«  
»Ich sage ja nicht, dass du Schuld hast, aber du musst zugeben, dass es eine schwierige Situation war und du nicht der einfachste Mensch auf der Welt bist.«  
Heinrich wirft ihm unter seinen in Falten gelegten Brauen einen finstern Blick zu. »Du bist doch auch mit mir befreundet, oder soll ich auch lieber wieder gehen?«  
»Heinrich, nein. Du bist mein Freund und ich liebe dich, aber ich kenn dich auch schon seit, was – bald dreizehn Jahren. Alexander kannte dich wie lange? Noch nicht einmal ein Jahr und die meiste Zeit davon hast du ihm nicht erzählt, dass du bipolar bist und als er es dann zwangsläufig mitbekommen hat, warst du beleidigt, als er nicht sofort perfekt damit umgegangen ist. Wenn er dich verlassen hat, weil du bipolar bist, dann scheiß auf ihn, wirklich. Aber so war es doch nicht.«  
»Woher willst du das alles eigentlich so genau wissen?«  
Ernst antwortet nicht, sieht ihn nur ausweichend an und zuckt die Schultern.  
Heinrich sieht ihn scharf an. »Hast du mit ihm über mich gesprochen?«  
Ernst nickt fast unmerklich.  
»Was?!«  
»Er hatte mich nur einmal angerufen, weil er nicht mehr weiterwusste und mit jemandem sprechen wollte, der dich schon lange kennt.«  
»Ja, wie? Und dann was? Dann habt ihr lang und breit über mich diskutiert und seid dann zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es keinen Sinn hat?«  
»Das war viel früher, Heinrich. Da ging es überhaupt nicht ums Schluss machen. Nur darum, wie er dir helfen kann und so. Ich meine nur... er wollte. Er wollte wirklich.«  
»Mh. Aber dann war ich doch zu unerträglich oder wie?«  
Ernst schüttelt den Kopf. »Manchmal ist niemand schuld, Heinrich. Manchmal passt es einfach nicht.«  
Heinrich nickt erst widerwillig und tritt dann mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung so heftig gegen den Küchenschrank, dass ein stechender Schmerz seinen Fuß durchzieht. »Fuck«, murmelt er in die Zähne, verzieht das Gesicht und hätte am liebsten angefangen zu weinen.  
Ernst setzt sich neben ihn auf den Küchentisch, sieht ihn an und seufzt. »Vielleicht solltest du dir einfach mal was neues suchen. Wenn das mit Julie nichts richtiges ist, vielleicht jemand anderen. Oder... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich dachte auch, ich komme nie über Johanna hinweg. Und jetzt hab ich Karo.«  
Heinrich blickt zu ihm auf. »Du bist auch nicht so schwer vermittelbar wie ich«, sagt er und lässt es ein wenig versöhnlich klingen.  
»Ach Heinrich«, sagt Ernst, schon wieder, beugt sich ein wenig vor und zerwustelt ihm mit den Fingern die Haare. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch für dich jemanden gibt, irgendwo, irgendwann.«  
Heinrich sieht ihn an. Es ist still, sein Fuß pocht noch immer ein bisschen und der Kopf schwirrt ihm vom Alkohol und vom Wütendsein und plötzlich ist Ernst so nah, sind seine dunklen, krausen Haare, seine schmale, etwas schiefe Nase und seine meeresgrauen Augen so schön und so vertraut und noch ehe er sich versieht, hat er sich auch ein wenig vorgebeugt und seine Lippen auf die von Ernst gepresst. Behutsam weicht Ernst dem Kuss aus und sieht ihn schief an.  
»Was machst du da?« Er grinst. »Ich meinte nicht mich.«  
Heinrich spürt, wie sein Gesicht heiß und rot wird und verbirgt es in seinen Händen.  
»Oh Gott. Ich weiß, sorry«, stößt er hervor. »Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen viel getrunken.« Er hebt das Gesicht wieder aus seinen Händen und blickt Ernst verlegen an. »Tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht immer noch in dich verliebt oder so. Das ist lange vorbei. Ich... mag dich einfach.«  
»Schon okay. Ich mag dich auch.« Ernst muss ein bisschen lachen.  
Da war mal etwas klitzekleines gewesen zwischen ihnen. Heinrich hatte sich ein bisschen in ihn verliebt, auf ihrer Reise durch die Schweiz vor vier Jahren und hatte es ihm ein wenig später dann auch gestanden. Und Ernst wäre auch bereit gewesen, sich darauf einzulassen, aus reiner Neugierde, aber schließlich hatten sie beschlossen, dafür nicht ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzten und so hatten sie es gelassen, Heinrich war mit der Zeit widarüber hinweg gekommen und die Sache war nie mehr wirklich zur Sprache gekommen.  
Jetzt schauen sie sich einen Moment lang verlegen an, dann huscht auch Heinrich ein kleines Lächeln übers Gesicht.  
»Ich geh jetzt ins Bett«, sagt Ernst, indem er aufsteht und Heinrich freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopft. »Und du besser auch.«  
Heinrich nickt. »Gute Nacht.«  
»Gute Nacht.«  
Ernst ist schon fast aus der Küche, als Heinrich noch einmal seinen Namen sagt.  
Ernst bleibt stehen und sieht sich um. »Ja?«  
»Danke«, sagt Heinrich leise.  
»Wofür?«   
Heinrich zuckt die Schultern. »Alles.«   
Ernst lächelt ihm zu. »Immer.«

Einen kurzen Augenblick sitzt er noch so da in der leeren Küche, hört Ernst in sein Zimmer verschwinden, lauscht der Stille und dem flauen, dumpfen, schweren Gefühl in seinem Magen. Doch er ist selbst zum Traurigsein zu müde, die Augen fallen ihm zu und alle seine Glieder schmerzen. Also rafft er sich auf, schlurft in sein Zimmer, zieht aus einem der Umzugskartons, in denen immer noch die meisten seiner Sachen sind, ein sauberes T-Shirt hervor, macht das Licht aus und lässt sich wie ein Stein ins Bett fallen. In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles und für einen Augenblick hat er das Gefühl, sein Bett bewege sich, wie ein kleines Boot auf hoher See oder wie ein winziger, seltsam geformter Planet in der unendlichen schwarzen Weite des Alls.  
Als sein Kopf und das Bett ruhiger geworden sind, schaut er noch einmal auf sein Telefon. Erst da fällt ihm auf, dass bei dem Nachrichtensymbol für die SMS eine kleine 1 angezeigt wird. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie lange die da schon ist. Er öffnet die SMS-App. Die Nachricht ist von einer Nummer, die er nicht eingespeichert hat, mit ausländischer Vorwahl. Er öffnet sie.  
_Lieber Hein. Ich wünsch dir alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Ich denk oft an dich und hoffe es geht dir gut. Lass mal was von dir hören. <3 Alex_


	2. Der Tag, an dem Heinrich eigentlich nicht Geburtstag hat

Als er nach über neunzehn Stunden Fahrt endlich aus dem Reisebus steigt, ist er so müde, orientierungslos und verspannt, dass ihm alles seltsam und fern und gleichzeitig unwirklich real vorkommt. Das Licht in dem unterirdischen, parkhausähnlichen Busbahnhof ist grell und abweisend und es schüttelt ihn unwillkürlich vor Kälte und Müdigkeit.  
Er hat kaum schlafen können, hat vergeblich versucht zu lesen, hat die meiste Zeit vielmehr in einem ruhelosen Schlafwachzustand verbracht, immer wieder eindösend, aufwachend und ohne das geringste Empfinden, wo sie sich gerade befanden und wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren. Erst als ihn dann immer wieder die warmhellen Lichter der Mautstationen geweckt haben, hat er zumindest gewusst, dass sie nicht mehr in Deutschland waren.  
Jetzt zieht er wie mechanisch seinen großen Rucksack und seine Gitarre aus dem Frachtraum und macht sich dann ein wenig verloren und ohne einen genauen Plan auf den Weg hinaus in den noch dunklen Morgen. Als erstes zieht er seinen Tabak aus der Jackentasche seines alten Bundeswehrparkas, dreht sich eine Zigarette und zündet sie an, zieht dann sein Telefon hervor um herauszufinden, wo er hinmuss. Doch ein feiner Nieselregen benetzt den Bildschirm, das Bild springt hin und her und als er mit dem Ärmel darüberwischt, wird es nur noch schlimmer. So gibt er es schließlich auf und stiefelt einfach den anderen Reisenden hinterher durch den von Straßenlaternen in ein trübes Licht getauchten Park vor dem Busbahnhof, in, wie er hofft, Richtung Metro.  
Nach wenigen hundert Metern steigt er dann tatsächlich die Stufen zur Metrostation hinab. Es ist gar nicht so weit, wie er dort feststellt, jedenfalls gemessen an der Größe der Stadt. Eigentlich nur auf der anderen Seite der Seine und dann noch ein paar Blocks. Nichts, was zu Fuß nicht machbar gewesen wäre, wenn man wollte, aber mit seinem Rucksack und der Gitarre und dem Regen überlegt er sich es doch anders und kauft sich ein Ticket.  
In der Station herrscht schon ein frühmorgendliches Gedränge, frisch zurechtgemachte Leute strömen von hier nach da, hastig, auf ihre Telefone schauend und an Thermoskannen nippend, auf dem Weg in ihre Büros oder sonst wohin. An einem kleinen Kiosk kauft er sich einen Kaffee, essen kann er jetzt nicht. Er weiß nicht, ob vor Anspannung oder Müdigkeit. So richtig begreift er das alles hier noch nicht.  
Erst als er nach den wenigen Stationen wieder aus der Bahn und dann die Treppen hinauf zur Straße steigt, die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren nimmt, die Geräusche der Stadt plötzlich auf ihn einströmen und er die hohen Altbauten sieht, über deren Dächern jetzt ein kleiner erster Streifen der Morgendämmerung hervorlugt, wird ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, dass er wirklich hier ist. Und dass er hier irgendwo ist, dass er ihm schon über den Weg hätte laufen können. Er spürt seine Knie weich werden und das aufgeregt-flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen, mit dem er die ganze letzte Woche herumgelaufen ist, wieder aufflammen. 

Es ist einige Jahre her, vier müssten es jetzt schon sein, dass er das letzte Mal in Paris gewesen ist. Das war am Ende seiner Europareise mit Ernst gewesen, an deren Ende so ziemlich alles schiefgelaufen war, er seine bisher schlimmste Episode gehabt hatte. Er war nach einem, aus irgendeinem vollkommen nichtigen Grund angezettelten Streit mit Ernst, der dann immer weiter eskaliert war, rasend vor Wut und Frust und Enttäuschung über alles und am Allermeisten sich selbst, einfach weggelaufen, zu Fuß. Hatte sich wochenlang nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Tot hatte Ernst ihn geglaubt und er erinnert sich zwar nicht mehr genau, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, wo genau er hingewollt hatte, aber irgendwie irgendwo sterben, das hatte er tatsächlich gewollt.  
Das war gewesen, bevor er als bipolar diagnostiziert worden war. Erst einige Monate später, als er über irgendwelche abenteurlichen Umwege nach Mainz gekommen war und entgegen seines Plans dann irgendwie doch noch am Leben gewesen war, war er schließlich in einer Klinik gelandet. Eine Mischphase hatten sie es da genannt. Manische und depressive Symptome zu gleicher Zeit. Er hatte eine Therapie und dann fast eine Lehre zum Tischler gemacht, war dann aber schließlich doch zurück nach Berlin gegangen und hatte alles wieder schleifen lassen. Hatte seine Tabletten irgendwann nicht mehr genommen, weil es ihm besser gegangen war und er die Nebenwirkungen nicht mehr ertragen hatte, hatte sich nicht um eine neue Therapie gekümmert, hatte gedacht, dass schon irgendwie alles gut werden würde. Und jetzt hat er stattdessen mal wieder alles verschissen.  
Er hatte das wirklich abgehakt, die Sache mit Alexander, zwar nicht in Wirklichkeit, aber aus Trotz gegen sich selbst und die ganze Welt hatte er so getan, als ob, hatte vor allem sich selbst gegenüber so getan. Als ob er nie an ihn denken würde, es ihm egal sei, dass er nicht mehr da war, als ob er sich mit allem abfinden würde. Alexander, da war er sich sicher gewesen, jedenfalls hatte er keinen anderen Gedanken zugelassen, hatte ihn auch längst abgehakt, war jetzt wieder glücklich in Paris, ohne ihn, dafür mit Louis, seinem dunkelgelockten, brilletragenden, schlauen, französischen, elitewissenschaftlerischen Physiker-Ex Louis.

Doch dann war sein Geburtstag gekommen und ab da war alles irgendwie ein bisschen anders gewesen. Als er am Morgen danach aufgewacht war, hatte er sich dumpf und zerknautscht gefühlt und ihm war ein wenig schlecht gewesen und es hatte einen langen Augenblick gebraucht, bis es ihm wieder eingefallen war, wie etwas schweres, drückendes und zugleich leichtes. Er hatte einen Moment lang in sich hineingegrübelt, ob er das nicht vielleicht nur geträumt hatte, denn es war ihm seltsam vorgekommen, unwirklich und unwahrscheinlich. Aber dann hatte er sein Handy genommen und sie war wirklich da gewesen, die SMS. Er hatte sie nocheinmal gelesen und dann nocheinmal und nocheinmal. Was hatte das gesollt? Das Herz? Liebe? Der erste Kontakt nach Monaten und dann sowas. Es war seltsam gewesen. Die Vorstellung, dass er das geschrieben hatte. Dass er es jetzt hier las. Dass er ihm plötzlich so nahe war, dass er hier war, real, direkt vor seinen Augen. Wort für Wort. Buchstabe für Buchstabe. Alexander.  
Als er in die Küche gekommen war, hatte Ernst da schon gesessen, er hatte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zugeworfen und Ernst hatte gefragt, ob es ihm besser ginge und ob alles okay zwischen ihnen sei.  
»Klar«, hatte Heinrich gemurmelt, ein wenig abwesend, weil er so in Gedanken war über Alexander und all das und darüber die Sache mit Ernst am Vorabend schon wieder vergessen hatte, hatte sich Kaffee eingeschenkt und sich dann schweigend am Frühstückstisch zusammenkauert und kein Wort über die SMS verloren.  
Erst später am Tag war ihm eingefallen, dass die SMS von Alexander ja vielleicht eine Antwort erforderte, hatte angefangen darüber nachzudenken, ob er ihm antworten sollte und wenn ja, was. Aber ihm war nichts eingefallen, was ihm irgendwie angemessen oder sinnvoll erschienen war und so hatte er es schließlich gelassen. Nicht, weil er nicht antworten wollte, sondern weil er und obwohl er diese Erkenntnis noch nicht so ganz zulassen konnte, irgendwo tief in sich drin verstanden hatte, dass diese SMS eine größere Antwort erforderte, als bloß ein paar Worte, ein Danke, ein Gruß, ein ›Es geht mir gut, schön von dir zu hören, wie ist Paris?‹, dass diese SMS mehr war als bloß ein ›ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und lass mal was von dir hören‹, dass es ein Kontakt war oder doch zumindest der Versuch eines Kontakts nach so vielen Wochen, Tagen, Minuten, Sekunden ohne Kontakt.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass er irgendetwas tun wollte, tun musste, dass er nicht einfach so nichts tun konnte. Aber er hat nicht gewusst, was, hatte nicht gewusst, was er selbst wollte. Mit jemandem reden, ja, das wäre vielleicht gut gewesen.  
Aber nicht mit Ernst, nicht mit Rühle und auch nicht mit Uli. Nein, er hatte instinktiv gewusst, dass es nur eine Person gab, mit der er jetzt reden wollte, zu der ihn irgendetwas unbestimmtes aber unmissverständliches hinzog.  
Und so hatte er sich einige Tage später, er wusste selbst nicht genau wie, in der Regionalbahn nach Leipzig wiedergefunden.

Die Adresse, die er gehabt hatte, unglaublicherweise aus dem Telefonbuch, online, hatte ihn in ein Neubaugebiet am Rande der Stadt geführt. Er hatte ein ganzes Stück mit der Straßenbahn rausfahren müssen. Und dann hatte er irgendwo zwischen Spielstraßenschildern, Wendehammern, geschwindigkeitsbegrenzenden Blumenkübeln, Kiesgärten und Kleinwagen endlich die Nummer 15 gefunden.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sie und nicht ihr Mann die Tür geöffnet.  
»Heinrich!« hatte sie gesagt und ihn vollkommen entgeistert angeblickt. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren zu einem losen Knoten hochgebunden gewesen und die Wangen ihres schmalen Gesichts leicht gerötet. Erst im zweiten Augenblick hatte er bemerkt, dass sich hinter ihrem linken Bein ein etwa einjähriges Kind versteckt hatte, den Kopf leicht hervolukend und ihn ängstlich aber neugierig betrachtend.  
»Das ist Molly«, hatte Wilhelmine gesagt und sich ihrer Tochter zugewandt. »Na, willst du mal Hallo sagen?«  
Molly hatte sich noch etwas weiter hinter Wilhelmines Bein verkrochen und Wilhelmine hatte entschuldigend gelächelt.  
»Sie ist ein bisschen schüchtern.«  
Heinrich hatte erst unsicher in Mollys, dann in Wilhelmines Richtung gelächelt. »Stör ich? Ich war grad in der Stadt und...«  
»Nein, nein. Komm rein«, hatte sie gesagt und also war Heinrich war eingetreten, hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und sie neben die vielen anderen gestellt.  
Er hatte selbst nicht so ganz genau gewusst, was er eigentlich hier, bei ihr, von ihr wollte. Hatte sich nicht wirklich überlegt, was er sagen, wo er anfangen sollte. Also hatten sie ein bisschen herumgedruckst, wie es ginge, was das Leben so mache, wie es so laufe.  
Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich gesehen hatten, war irgendwie über Bekannte in Berlin gewesen. Das war das erste Mal gewesen nach ihrer Trennung und es war peinlich gewesen und es waren immer andere Leute dabei gewesen und irgendwie hatten sie sich nie so ganz aussprechen können. Es war am Ende gegangen, sie waren wieder freundlich zueinander gewesen, hatten reden können, über allgemeine Dinge, aber eine richtige Aussprache, irgendetwas zwischen ihnen beiden, das hatte es nicht gegeben.  
Sie ist, wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, die einzige richtige Beziehung, die er außer Alexander jemals gehabt hat. Sie hatten sich kennengelernt als Heinrich vom Bund zurück nach Frankfurt gekommen war um zu studieren, wieder in sein Elternhaus zu seinen Geschwistern gezogen war, in dem nun seine Tante die Eltern ersetzt hatte. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, seit seiner Kindheit, dass er wieder richtig zuhause gewohnt hatte. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters war er aufs Internat gekommen – das klingt grausam und ein bisschen war es das auch gewesen. Aber die Familie war erschüttert gewesen, seine Mutter überfordert mit allem und all den Kindern, und dazu noch waren seine Noten nicht die besten gewesen. Also hatte man ihn auf ein gutes Internat geschickt, hatte sich gedacht, dass ein Tapetenwechsel nicht schaden könne, von zuhause, dem ganzen Drama, der weinenden Mutter am Küchentisch, der erdrückenden Stille Abstand zu gewinnen. Vom Internat war er dann direkt zum Bund gegangen und fast drei Jahre dortgeblieben. Und nun war er nach all den Jahren wiedergekehrt, war zurück in sein Kinderzimmer gezogen, das zwar zwischenzeitlich von verschiedensten seiner Geschwister bewohnt worden war – aber der alte Teppichboden, der Schreibtisch mit seinen vielen Macken und sein Bett waren immer noch dieselben gewesen.  
Wilhelmine und ihre Familie waren Anfang des Jahres ins Nachbarhaus gezogen, sie und ihre Geschwister hatten sich mit seinen Geschwistern angefreundet und so hatten auch sie sich kennengelernt. Es war eine ganze Zeit lang gut gegangen, sogar ans Heiraten hatten sie gedacht aber dann war irgendwie alles über ihm zusammengebrochen. Er hatte sein Studium abgebrochen, hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte, wollte, hatte sich gedacht, erstmal zu reisen, dass das vielleicht helfen würde. War bis in die Schweiz gekommen und da erst in eine Manie gefallen, die erste große, und dann in eine Depression. Hatte per SMS mit Wilhelmine Schluss gemacht, dann die Handynummer gewechselt und sich nie wieder bei ihr gemeldet. Weil sie nicht auch in die Schweiz hatte kommen wollen, weil sie nicht mit ihm aufs Land hatte ziehen, einen Bauernhof bewirtschaften wollen, was er sich damals in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, das einzig sinnerfüllte Leben zu sein.  
Es war ihm heute unendlich peinlich und so richtig verstand er nicht, warum sie überhaupt noch mit ihm redete, ihn auch nur eines Blickes würdigte. Aber so war eben Wilhelmine.

Jetzt saß sie ihm gegenüber an dem kleinen Holztisch in der Küche, in der es ein wenig chaotisch aussah. Nicht schmutzig, aber durcheinander, so wie es wahrscheinlich aussieht, wenn man zwei kleine Kinder hat und keinen Besuch erwartet. Für einen Moment war Heinrich der seltsame Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, dass das alles hier sein Leben hätte sein können, ihr Leben, seins und Wilhelmines. Die Neubausiedlung, der kleine Garten, die im ganzen Haus zerstreut herumliegenden Spielsachen. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob Wilhelmine auch daran denken musste.  
Sie hatte ihnen Tee gemacht, hatte ihm eine Tasse mit einer lachenden Sonne und der kurvigen Aufschrift _Guten Morgen Sonnenschein_ hinübergeschoben, und umfasste nun ihre eigene, bauchige, rosane Tasse mit beiden Händen, als wolle sie sich daran wärmen – oder festhalten.  
»Und was machst du so im Moment?«, hatte Heinrich gefragt.  
Wilhelmine hatte auf Molly gedeutet, die auf dem Boden in der Ecke saß und gedankenverloren mit einem Haufen Duplosteine spielte, die um sie herum und fast in der ganzen Küche verteilt waren. »Das hier.«  
Heinrich hatte schnell genickt, die Frage war ihm jetzt peinlich gewesen. »Ach so. Ja, klar.«  
»Wir haben auch noch einen großen, der ist schon im Kindergarten. Aber den kennst du ja, oder?«  
Heinrich hatte genickt.  
Wilhelmine hatte einen Augenblick gezögert, hatte gewirkt, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, es sich dann doch anders überlegt hatte.  
»Und...«, hatte sie dann doch gesagt, »ich bin wieder schwanger.«  
»Oh. Krass. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.« Sagte man das noch? Herzlichen Glückwunsch? Heinrich war sich nicht sicher gewesen, irgendwie war es ihm seltsam vorgekommen.  
»War nicht geplant.« Sie hatte verlegen gelächelt. »Ich wollte mich eigentlich für dieses Semester an der Kunsthochschule bewerben.«  
»Wirklich?«  
Sie hatte die Schultern gezuckt. »Ja, naja. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr, keine Ahnung. Immerhin hab ich jetzt noch mehr Zeit an meiner Mappe zu arbeiten.«  
Heinrich hatte gelächelt. »Ach, das schaffst du doch locker.«  
»Das sagst du so. Die HGB ist nicht ohne.«  
»Na, du ja auch nicht.« Er hatte das gesagt, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ein bisschen unangemessen vertraut kam es ihm vor, aber er meinte es. Sie hatte schon immer viel gemalt, gezeichnet. Eigentlich war sie einer der künstlerisch talentiertesten Menschen, die er kannte.  
Wilhelmine hatte ein bisschen lachen müssen.  
»Ist doch so«, hatte Heinrich gesagt, sich auf die Lippe gebissen und ihr einen ungelenken aber freundlichen Knuff in den Oberarm gegeben.

Einen Augenblick lang hatten sie beide geschwiegen. Heinrich hatte in seiner fast schon leeren Teetasse gerührt, nur um etwas zu tun.  
»Ich war ein Scheißfreund, oder?«, hatte er dann gefragt, unvermittelt.  
»Was?«  
»Na war ich doch, oder? Furchtbar. Unmöglich. Absolut scheiße.«  
»Ach... Heinrich. Ich weiß nicht. So drastisch würde ich das jetzt nicht ausdrücken.«  
»Aber wahr ist es schon, oder?«  
Wilhelmine hatte ihn kopfschüttelnd und ein klein wenig amüsiert angesehen. Dann hatte sie geseufzt. »Also ich meine es war..., am Ende ja. Das war ein bisschen... Aber davor? Ich wäre doch nicht mit dir zusammen gewesen, wenn du... absolut scheiße gewesen wärst. Und das warst du auch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ganz und gar nicht scheiße.« Sie hatte gelächelt. »Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?«  
Heinrich hatte die Schultern gezuckt, war ihrem Blick ausgewichen und hatte auf die Tischplatte geschaut.  
»Ich weiß auch nicht, ich... wir haben da irgendwie nie drüber geredet. Über uns. Und ich musste irgendwie an dich denken. Und wie scheiße ich zu dir war und wie furchtbar das alles gelaufen ist. Ich wollte dich einfach sehen, mit dir reden. Mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, Mine. Wirklich. Ich war damals einfach irgendwie so... fertig. Fertig mit allem und ich hatte mir so sehr in den Kopf gesetzt neu anzufangen – mit dir. Und als du nicht wolltest, war ich so enttäuscht und gekränkt und ich meine, natürlich war das alles vollkommener Stuss und Gott sei Dank hast du nicht auf mich gehört aber... so war das halt. Ich... du weißt, dass ich bipolar bin, oder?«  
Sie hatte genickt. »Ja, davon habe ich gehört.«  
»Es tut mir wirklich alles so leid. Auch das mit deinem Bruder, aber ich wusste es nicht, ehrlich, ich wusste es nicht.«  
»Ich weiß«, hatte sie beschwichtigend gesagt. »Ich weiß.«  
Aber Heinrich hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. »Das war, ich war so schrecklich zu dir. Und ich verstehe, wenn du mich hasst –«  
»Ich hasse dich nicht«, hatte sie ihn bestimmt unterbrochen. »Ehrlich. Ich bin noch nicht mal mehr sauer auf dich. Ich weiß, ich sollte vielleicht. Aber ich kann das irgendwie nicht. Ich weiß doch, dass es für dich auch nicht so einfach ist. Mit deiner Krankheit und so meine ich.«  
»Das ist auch keine Entschuldigung für alles.«  
»Nein, das nicht. Aber... ich kann mir das auch gar nicht vorstellen, wie das sein muss.«  
Heinrich hatte nur verlegen die Schultern gezuckt. »Jedenfalls... So hat das alles nicht sein müssen. Das hast du nicht verdient.«  
Wilhelmine hatte ihm zugelächelt. »Ist okay, Heinrich. Das ist doch so lange her und irgendwie ist doch alles gut geworden, oder?«  
Heinrich hatte sie unsicher angelächelt. »Ja schon oder naja. Vielleicht.« Er hatte die Schulter gezuckt, gezögert. »Ich glaub ich kann das immer noch nicht so gut. Beziehungen und so. Genau genommen hatte ich seit dir nie wieder so eine richtig richtige Beziehung.« Er hatte einen Moment lang innegehalten »Außer naja… eine andere, jetzt vor kurzem«, hatte dann gesagt und dann, etwas leiser, zögerlicher, »die ich auch in den Sand gesetzt hab.«  
Wilhelmine hatte ihn nur angesehen, als wisse sie nicht, was sie zu all dem sagen solle.  
»Das tut mir leid«, hatte sie schließlich gesagt und dann, nach einer weiteren Pause, »Wie heißt sie denn?«  
»Wer?«  
»Na, deine neue Freundin oder naja... Exfreundin?«  
»Achso.« Er hatte das Gesicht verzogen und sie vorsichtig angesehen. »Alexander.«  
»Alexander?«  
»Ja.«  
»Bist du...?«  
»Nein.« Heinrich hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. »Ich mochte schon immer auch Jungs, jedenfalls so ein bisschen. Hab ich dir das nie gesagt?«  
Wilhelmine hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und ihn erstaunt angeschaut. »Nein, ich befürchte, das hast du mir verschwiegen.«  
»Tja. So ist das jedenfalls.«  
»Und? Was ist passiert? Mit dir und... Alexander?«  
Heinrich hatte tief geseufzt. »Ich hab's verkackt? Total verkackt? Ich meine, er war… ist der beste und schlauste und liebevollste und lustigste und großartigste Mensch, den ich jemals getroffen habe und warum auch immer war er mit mir zusammen und ich hab's natürlich vollkommen verschissen.«  
»Wie verschissen?«  
»Einfach indem ich ich war. Du kennst das ja.«  
Wilhelmine hatte ihn zweifelnd angesehen.  
»Naja. Ich hab ihm erst nichts von meiner Krankheit erzählt, und als er es dann natürlich zwangsläufig doch herausgefunden hat, hab ich seine Hilfe abgeblockt, war unerträglich, launisch, anstrengend. Ich halt. Und dann hat er natürlich irgendwann Schluss gemacht.«  
»Und jetzt?«  
»Nichts und jetzt. Es ist vorbei. Das heißt, naja. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit keinen Kontakt, also gar keinen. Er ist weggezogen, nach Paris. Aber jetzt hat er mir plötzlich geschrieben, zum Geburtstag. Und dass er an mich denkt oder so.«  
Es war komisch gewesen, das alles auszusprechen und insbesondere es gegenüber Wilhelmine auszusprechen, dass ausgerechnet sie der erste Mensch war, dem er das erzählte. Aber irgendwie hatte es sich auch richtig angefühlt.  
Wilhelmine hatte ein wenig unschlüssig dreingeschaut. »Also meinst du, er will dich zurück?«, hatte sie dann gefragt.  
Heinrich hatte die Schultern gezuckt.  
»Willst du ihn zurück?«  
Fast unmerklich hatte Heinrich genickt.  
»Ja dann.«  
»Dann was?«  
»Dann finde es heraus. Was er will.«  
»Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie. Und außerdem – er hat doch Schluss gemacht, warum sollte er seine Meinung ändern? Er hat gesagt, er kann das alles nicht. Warum sollte er mich jetzt zurückwollen?«  
»Keine Ahnung, Heinrich. Rede mit ihm.«  
»Und was wenn das nur so ein mitleidsvolles ›Ich denke ich an dich‹ war? Und kein ›Ich denke an dich, weil ich dich vermisse und dich zurückwill‹? Wie kann man mich zurückwollen? Kann man mich zurückwollen, Mine?«  
Wilhelmine hatte ihn schief angesehen. »Natürlich kann man dich zurückwollen, Heinrich.«  
»Warum?«  
Wilhelmine hatte kopfschüttelnd gelacht. »Weil du...«, sie hatte nach Worten gerungen. »ach Heinrich. Du bist… Ich meine ja, natürlich, du kannst anstrengend sein und manchmal schwer zu verstehen aber... aber irgendwie bist du auch so lieb und talentiert und ehrgeizig und du hast so verrückte aber wunderschöne Ideen und Gedanken und Worte und... Heinrich, natürlich kann man dich zurückwollen. Ich meine ich bin froh, wie alles ist, für mich. Ich habe einen tollen Mann und Kinder und das mit uns wäre auf lange Sicht nicht gut gegangen, so oder so. Aber nur, weil du für mich nicht der richtige warst, heißt das ja nicht, dass du das nicht für jemand anderen sein kannst.«  
Heinrich hatte nicht gewusst, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Hatte vergeblich versucht ein schiefes Grinsen zu verbergen und gemerkt, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war.  
»Meinst du das ehrlich?«  
»Natürlich. Heinrich, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht.«  
»Wie?«  
»So…«, sie hielt inne, suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. »Selbstverdrossen.«  
»Selbstverdrossen?«  
»Ja. Ich meine, du warst immer sauer auf irgendwen oder irgendwas. Aber so sehr auf dich selbst?«  
Heinrich hatte die Schultern gezuckt und geseufzt. »Ich bin einfach... ich möchte irgendwann mal was richtig machen, weißt du? Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, ich hab in meinem Leben noch nie irgendwas richtig gemacht, nichts zustande gebracht. Ich meine, mein Gott, ich bin dreißig und habe noch nicht mal eine abgeschlossene Berufsausbildung. Und ich denke, das wäre alles okay, das ewige Rumgeeier wenn ich wenigstens jemanden hätte, aber… nicht mal das kann ich.«  
»Ach Heinrich… und ich dachte du wärst Schriftsteller? Ist das kein Beruf?«  
»Jedenfalls keiner von dem ich leben kann. Und frag mal meine Familie, die werden dir da was zu erzählen, dass das kein Beruf ist.«  
»Also ich finde, das ist ein Beruf. Apropos. Ich hab Amphytrion gelesen. Ich hab das bei der Thalia gesehen und dachte ich guck nicht richtig, als ich deinen Namen gelesen hab. Also ich meine, in der Thalia! Hallo? Also da soll irgendjemand sagen, das ist kein Beruf oder keine vernünftige Beschäftigung… Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch du in der Lage bist, eine erfolgreiche Beziehung zu führen, wenn du wirklich willst.« Sie hatte den Kopf schiefgelegt und ihn amüsiert angelächelt. »So ein ganz so übler Kerl bist du doch gar nicht.«  
Er hatte die Augen verdreht und zurückgelacht. »Danke, Minchen«, hatte er gesagt und dann, ein wenig ernster. »Wirklich.«

Zum Abschied hatten sie sich in den Arm genommen, das erste Mal nach allem und es hatte sich gut angefühlt und Heinrich hatte ihr einen behutsamen, freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Schläfe gedrückt.  
Und als er dann hinausgetreten war auf die graugepflasterte Straße und die Herbstsonne ihm entgegengeschienen hatte über die Häuserdächer und die rundgeschnittenen jungen Bäume, hatte er gewusst, was er zu tun hatte.

*

Jetzt steht er vor dem hohen Altbau, dessen Adresse Henriette ihm gegeben hatte. Neben der alten, hölzernen Eingangstür ist ein Ziffernfeld und darunter bestimmt über ein Dutzend Klingelschilder angebracht. Manche Beschriftungen sind gedruckt, andere handgeschrieben, oftmals ist der Name etlicher Vormieter überklebt, durchgestrichen. Schließlich findet er das, auf dem gut lesbar _L. Gay-Lussac_ steht und darunter, rechts unten in die Ecke gequetscht _A. Humboldt_.  
Unschlüssig betrachtet er den kleinen Knopf neben dem Klingelschild und greift dann instinktiv in seine Jackentasche, um bloß noch eine Zigarette zu rauchen bevor er es wagt zu klingeln. Doch dann fällt ihm Alexanders Meinung zum Rauchen ein und er beschließt, nicht gleich beim ersten Wiedersehen wie ein Aschenbecher riechen zu wollen. Also zieht er die Hand seufzend zurück und sammelt gerade Mut, die Klingel zu drücken, als die Haustüre sich öffnet und eine ältere Frau heraustritt.  
Sie grüßt ihn und er murmelt ein heiseres »Bonjour« zurück, nur um dann die Tür gerade noch abzufangen, bevor sie wieder zufällt.  
Im Hausflur ist es dunkel und es hallt dumpf, als die schwere Tür hinter ihm krachend ins Schloss fällt. Der Boden ist in einem einst bunten aber nun von den Jahren verblichenen Kachelmuster gefliest und vor ihm führt eine breite Treppe in einem Bogen hinauf. Sie hat ein dickes Holzgeländer, unten im Treppenauge stehen Kinderwagen und Fahrräder. Links und rechts geht jeweils eine Tür ab.  
Er kontrolliert die Beschriftungen, doch er muss noch weiter hinauf. Er wird schließlich fündig, nachdem er sich und seine Sachen die knarzenden Stufen hinauf in den vierten Stock geschleppt hat. Sein Herz macht einen Satz, als er vor der Wohnungstüre Alexanders Schuhe erkennt.  
An der Tür ist in Höhe des Schlosses ein weiteres Ziffernfeld angebracht, neben der Tür befindet sich eine ungleich klassischere Messingklingel mit einem schlichten Knopf in der Mitte. Noch bevor er richtig darüber nachdenken kann, hat er geklingelt. Zunächst tut sich auf der anderen Seite gar nichts, sodass er schon glaubt, es sei niemand zu Hause, bis sich schließlich doch Schritte nähern, er erst den Türsummer hört und sich dann die Tür öffnet.

Vor ihm steht ein schlanker Kerl in etwa seinem Alter und ungefähr von seiner Größe, mit dunklen Locken und einer runden Hornbrille und sieht ihn fragend an.  
»Oui?«  
Er erkennt ihn sofort. Er hatte eine ganze Weile nach ihm gesucht und ihn dann schließlich auch gefunden, weil er irgendwann mal ein Bild von Alexander gelikt hatte – louisluss. So hatte er auf Instagram geheißen. Er war auf sein Profil gegangen, zum Glück war es nicht privat gewesen, und vorsichtig, ohne versehentlich ein Bild zu liken, hatte er sich hindurchgescrollt. Ein paar obligatorische Kaffee- und Essensfotos, Fotos von aufgeschlagenen Büchern, Laboraufbauten, Sonnenuntergänge, Selfies.  
Er fragt sich, ob Louis ihn auch erkennt. Ob, was Alexander ihm über ihn erzählt hat.  
»Salut. Ist Alexander da?«, bringt er in seinem besten Französisch hervor und ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil in ihm hofft, dass Louis den Kopf schütteln wird, dass er sich umdrehen und wieder von hier verschwinden kann. Das hier war eine dumme, dumme Idee. Einfach so vor der Tür zu stehen, vor ihrer gemeinsamen Tür, Alexanders und Louis.  
Doch Louis murmelt nur etwas von einem Moment und verschwindet wieder in der Wohnung.  
Eine schiere Ewigkeit passiert nichts, hört er nur gedämpft Stimmen, eine Türe knarren, zufallen. Er überlegt, ob er nicht doch wirklich einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt machen soll, sich alles noch einmal genau überlegen soll, überlegen, was er überhaupt sagen will, sich klarmachen, was genau er hier will, doch noch ehe er eine Entscheidung treffen kann, steht er plötzlich vor ihm.  
Seine Haare sind noch ein bisschen feucht, er trägt seine graue Stoffhose und sein dunkelblaues Hemd mit den kleinen hellen Punkten und sieht ganz so aus wie immer. Er schaut ihn einen Augenblick lang völlig ausdruckslos an, dann fängt er sich und ein kleines Lächeln huscht ihm übers Gesicht.  
»Heinrich! Was machst du denn hier?« Es klingt nicht vorwurfsvoll, eher freudig überrascht.  
»Ich...«, stammelt Heinrich und sieht ihn hilfesuchend an, zuckt dann die Schultern.  
Es ist seltsam. Einerseits sind seine Knie weich, pocht sein Herz, fehlen ihm die Worte aber andererseits ist es auch so vertraut, normal, ihm gegenüber zu stehen, in seine Augen zu blicken, das leichte Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören. Er möchte den Blick abwenden, zu viel ist das alles, doch er kann nicht, kann nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen. Und so steht er nur da, glotzt ihn wie blöde an und wartet, dass irgendetwas, oh so möge doch irgendetwas geschehen, geschieht.  
»Ach, komm rein, komm rein«, sagt Alexander schließlich, tritt einen Schritt zurück und bedeutet ihm einzutreten. Heinrich stellt seine Gitarre gegen die Wand, hievt seinen Rucksack von den Schultern und stellt ihn zwischen die Gitarre und Alexanders türkises Rennrad, das ebenfalls an der Wand lehnt. Einen Moment lang steht er ihm etwas ratlos gegenüber.  
»Bist du gerade erst angekommen?«, fragt Alexander dann. »In Paris meine ich?«  
Heinrich nickt.  
»Okay, dann... Willst du was essen, trinken?«  
Heinrich schüttelt den Kopf.  
»Sicher? Ich wollte selbst gerade frühstücken. Setz dich einfach dazu, vielleicht erst Mal einen Kaffee?«  
Heinrich nickt und folgt ihm in die Küche.  
Alexander macht sich daran Kaffee zu machen. Heinrich setzt sich an den ovalen Holztisch und sieht ihm dabei zu.  
Wenn Alexander die Situation unangenehm findet, zeigt er es nicht. Keine Frage, was er hier macht, wieso er mit großem Gepäck unangemeldet vor seiner Tür steht. Er ist nur sein charmantes Selbst, redet von diesem und jenem, wie er das eben tut. Er ist barfuß und er sieht so gut aus, seine Hände, seine Unterarme, seine Rückenmuskulatur, die sich durch sein Hemd abzeichnet, Heinrich kann nicht anders, als es zu bemerken.  
»Wie geht’s dir?«, fragt Alexander als sie beide am Küchentisch sitzen, Heinrich eine Tasse Kaffee mit Milch, Zucker und einem Löffel Kakaopulver sowie ein Stückchen Baguette und eine Schüssel Müsli vor sich stehen hat, letztere Dinge vollkommen ungefragt.  
»Ganz gut«, antwortet Heinrich. »Soweit.«  
»Gesund?«  
Beide wissen, was er meint.  
Heinrich nickt. »Bisher ja.«  
»Gut.« Alexander lächelt ihm zu. »Alles Gute nachträglich«, sagt er dann und lächelt noch einmal, diesmal sieht es fast ein bisschen verlegen aus.  
»Danke.«  
»Hast du meine SMS bekommen?«  
Heinrich nickt und weicht seinem Blick aus, kratzt stattdessen konzentriert sein Müsli zusammen.  
Alexander nickt nur. »Bist du wegen mir hier? In Paris?«, fragt er dann.  
»Weswegen sonst«, murmelt Heinrich leise, kaum hörbar und ohne den Blick zu heben.  
Alexander lächelt schief und betrachtet Heinrich einen Augenblick lang, bis er schließlich entscheidet, das Thema zu wechseln. »Wie bist du hergekommen?«  
»Flixbus.«  
»Ach du Scheiße.«  
Heinrich nickt. »Neunzehn Stunden. Oder noch länger. Aber naja, neununddreißig Euro.«  
»Hast du irgendwas vor? Also heute?«  
Heinrich schüttelt den Kopf.  
»Du kannst mit mir zur Uni kommen? Ich muss gleich los, hab eine Vorlesung, die könntest du dir anhören und dann zeig ich dir alles und wir essen was oder so?«  
Heinrich hat keine Ahnung, wie er das schaffen soll, müde und erschöpft wie er ist, aber er will auch nicht ablehnen und unangenehm und peinlich und seltsam wie das alles hier noch ein wenig ist, will er doch auch nicht nicht bei Alexander sein. 

Also stehen sie kurze Zeit später eingepfercht zwischen Massen von Parisern auf dem Weg zur Arbeit in der Metro. Alexander erzählt ihm von der Vorlesung, die er gleich halten wird, Geophysik, Klima, irgendsowas. Er wird sie auf Französisch halten, aber manche Veranstaltungen sind auch auf Englisch. Manchmal fällt ihm ein deutsches Wort nicht ein und dann sagt er es auf Französisch und manchmal beendet er dann sogar den ganzen Satz auf Französisch. Heinrich fragt sich, ob er das überhaupt merkt. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wenn er ihn ansehen will, muss er seinen Kopf heben, weil Alexander größer ist als er und er so dicht vor ihm steht, und dann berührt er mit seiner Schläfe Alexanders Oberarm, weil Alexander sich mit mit seinem linken Arm an der Haltestange über ihren Köpfen festhält. Es ist komisch, elektrisierend und vertraut ihn zu berühren. Ob er das auch spürt? Darüber nachdenkt? Ob er auch bei jeder Kurve, jedem Rucken, jedem Anfahren, so überdeutlich wahrnimmt, dass sie sich berühren? Wenn er es bemerkt, lässt er sich nichts anmerken, unterbricht nie seinen Redefluss.  
An der Station Denfert-Rocherau müssen sie umsteigen in den RER. Die École Polytechnique liegt außerhalb der Stadt, eine halbe Stunde dauert die Fahrt. Im Zug ist es leerer, die meisten Leute fahren um diese Zeit nach Paris rein, nicht raus. Sie ergattern zwei Sitzplätze, allerdings diagonal zueinander, da kann man sich nicht gut unterhalten. Er spürt Alexanders Blicke auf sich, er selbst schaut aus dem Fenster, auf die vorbeiziehenden Häuser, Gärten, Parkplätze, Brücken, Baustellen, Hänge und Wäldchen. Immer kleinstädtischer wird die Gegend und er merkt, wie er dagegen ankämpfen muss, dass ihm die Augen zufallen. Nur für ein paar Sekunden schließt er sie und dann spürt er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hört Alexanders Stimme, die seinen Namen sagt und dass sie da sind.  
Die Universität liegt auf einem kleinen Hügel, durch enge Gassen fahren sie wenige Stationen mit dem Bus hinauf, bis sich der Campus mit seinen zahlreichen modernen Bauten beinahe wie ein Fremdkörper vor ihnen auftut. Studenten sind noch nicht viele unterwegs, die Vorlesungen beginnen erst in einer Dreiviertelstunde.  
Als erstes gehen sie in ein weißes, ziemlich neu aussehendes Gebäude, in dem sich Alexanders Büro befindet. Das Büro sieht aus wie eine Erweiterung von Alexanders Arbeitsecke, die Heinrich aus dem Gartenhaus in Berlin kennt. Kisten, Bücher, Magazine Stapel von Notizheften, losen Zetteln, zwischendrin kleine Pflanzgefäße mit Kakteen, Farnen und irgendein großes rosa-schimmerndes Mineral.  
»Ich bin erst vor drei Wochen in dieses Büro gezogen, keine Ahnung wieso es hier schon wieder so aussieht«, sagt Alexander so betont dramatisch, dass es nicht wirklich so klingt, als störe es ihn im Geringsten. Alexander fragt, ob er noch einen Kaffee möchte und Heinrich nimmt erleichtert an und so holen sie sich auf dem Weg zum Vorlesungsraum in der kleinen Teeküche am Ende des Flures einen weiteren Kaffee an diesem Morgen.  
Er setzt sich auf die linke Seite an den Rand, unauffällig. Die meisten Studenten sind jünger als er, aber er denkt, dass er trotzdem als einer von ihnen durchgeht, zumal das Semester ja noch nicht lange begonnen hat und man sich sicher noch nicht so genau untereinander kennt.  
Er kann der Vorlesung gut folgen, Alexander macht das gut, es ist anspruchsvoll aber anschaulich erklärt. Oder er hätte gut folgen können, wäre er nicht so verdammt und über alle Maßen müde gewesen und wäre sein Französisch nach all den Jahren dann nicht doch ein wenig eingerostet gewesen. Alexander sieht so gut aus, ist so charismatisch, wie souverän und schnell er spricht, Dinge an der Tafel skizziert, zwischendurch hin und wieder eine lustige Bemerkung einwirft, die das Gelächter der Studenten erntet. Heinrich fragt sich, ob wohl welche heimlich in ihn verliebt sind, ob sie über ihn reden? Er hat sich im Hörsaal umgeschaut, schaut jetzt wieder zu Alexander und genau in diesem Augenblick treffen sich ihre Blicke und Alexander schickt ihm ein kurzes, verschmitztes Lächeln.  
Es rumort in Heinrichs Bauch und er lächelt zurück.

Den Rest des Tages verbringen sie zunächst auch noch auf dem Campus. Sie essen in der Mensa. Alexander hat noch ein paar Termine, am frühen Nachmittag hat er seine Sprechstunde und Heinrich schlendert währenddessen über den Campus, liest sich die Aushänge am Schwarzen Brett durch, erkundet die Bibliothek, wischt sich ziellos durch sein Telefon, bis der Akku den Geist aufgibt, liest dann in seiner zerfledderten Ausgabe von Das Parfum, die noch in der Jackentasche seines Parkas gesteckt hat, bis Alexander fertig ist. 

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist jetzt etwas weniger seltsam, ja geradezu entspannt. Im Zug zurück nach Paris unterhalten sie sich und diesmal redet nicht bloß Alexander gegen das Schweigen an, nein sie unterhalten sich ganz gelassen, über dies und das, über Leute, die sie beide kennen. Heinrich erzählt von Dresden, seinen Magazinplänen, dem Buchladen und Alexander erzählt von seinen anstehenden Projekten, dem Universitätswahnsinn und ganz in seiner Manier von dem ein oder anderen kauzigen Kollegen. Es geht einfach, so wie es von Anfang an, als sie sich kennen gelernt haben, einfach ging.  
Bloß über sich selbst, über sie beide, über ihre Trennung, über die letzten Monate und dass sie ohne einander waren, über das Vermissen, über die Einsamkeit, über das plötzliche Verschwinden des anderen aus dem Leben, darüber warum Heinrich hier ist, was all das hier bedeutet, über die Blicke die sie einander zuwerfen, die sie manchmal vom anderen zu bemerken glauben, darüber reden sie nicht.

Erst als sie in Alexanders Wohnung angekommen sind, merkt Heinrich wieder, wie kaputt er ist. Es ist schon wieder später Nachmittag geworden und seine Glieder schmerzen und es fällt ihm zunehmend schwerer sein ständiges Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
Alexander ist noch irgendwo eingeladen, Heinrich könne auch da mit hinkommen, meint er, schließlich müssten sie ja auch noch auf seinen Nicht-Geburtstag (der, wie Alexander irgendwann auf der Rückfahrt plötzlich festegestellt hatte, ja heute sei, was Heinrich nur mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung quittiert hatte – sein falscher Geburtstag interessierte ihn wirklich nicht die Bohne, aber Alexander hatte darauf bestanden, dass das schon etwas besonderes sei, zumal die meisten Menschen nur einen, und zwar den richtigen Geburtstag hatten) anstoßen. Doch Heinrich, der auf dem Sofa halb sitzt, halb liegt, lächelt nur müde und schüttelt den Kopf.  
»Ich hab seit... ich weiß gar nicht wie vielen Stunden, Tagen nicht wirklich geschlafen. Ich glaub ich hau mich besser aufs Ohr.«  
Erst in dem Moment fällt Heinrich auf, dass sie darüber gar nicht geredet hatten, ob er hier schläft und für einen Moment kommt er sich unglaublich blöd vor, das einfach anzunehmen aber Alexander verzieht keine Miene, sieht ihn nur entschuldigend an. »Sorry, dass ich dich so lange mit rumgeschleppt habe. Klar, du kannst hierbleiben.«  
Heinrich hatte sich darauf eingestellt, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, doch Alexander führt ihn in das vom Wohnzimmer abgehende, schmale Schlafzimmer, erklärt, dass das obere Bett sein Bett sei und er sich einfach wie zuhause fühlen solle. Heinrich sagt nichts, fragt nicht nach, als er realisiert, dass Louis und Alexander ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, wenn auch getrennte Betten, haben.  
Alexander macht ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Eigentlich wäre er schon jetzt verabredet gewesen, sagt er mit einem Blick auf die uhr, aber bleibt noch weiter sitzen, zögert es hinaus, bis er dann schließlich doch aufsteht, sich entschuldigt, dass er sich da wirklich blicken lassen müsse, sich kurz umzieht und dann nochmal im Bad verschwindet, während Heinrich es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hat.  
»Bis später«, sagt Alexander, der bereits mit seinem Fahrrad in der Tür steht, doch es klingt ein wenig zögerlich und für einen kurzen Moment wirkt es dann, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, oder als überlege er, sich doch umzuentscheiden, die Einladung sein zu lassen, hierzubleiben und Heinrich wünscht sich, dass er nicht weggeht, dass er bleibt, dass sie weiter rumsitzen und reden als wäre nie etwas gewesen und gleichzeitig wünscht er sich, dass er geht, weil er doch irgendwann mit ihm reden muss, wirklich reden muss, weil es doch irgendwann dazu kommen muss und er ist nicht bereit und er hat Angst, dass es passiert und er hat Angst, dass es nie passiert. Doch dann ist der Moment vorbei, Alexander lächelt ihm noch kurz zu, bevor er sich und sein Rad aus der Tür hinausschiebt und dann fällt die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und er ist verschwunden. 

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Heinrich dann wirklich in Alexanders Bett klettert. Die Müdigkeit und der lange Tag stecken ihm in den Knochen, lassen seinen Körper sich schwer anfühlen und es tut gut in dem großen, weichen Bett zu liegen, sich auszustrecken, die dicke Decke über sich zu ziehen. Es ist seltsam in diesem fremden Bett zu liegen, dass dennoch so vertraut ist. Das kleine Kuschelkissen ist dasselbe, was Alexander auch schon in Berlin hatte, er kennt die Bettwäsche und und als er seinen Kopf ins Kopfkissen drückt, riecht plötzlich alles um ihn her nach Alexander und er schließt seine Augen und noch ehe er über diesen seltsamen, seltsamen Tag nachdenken kann und darüber, was noch kommen mag, ist er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Als er das nächste Mal wach wird, braucht er einen Augenblick, bis er sich erinnert, wo er ist. Er hat keine Vorstellung, wie spät es ist, bloß dunkel ist es, das einzige Licht ein Streifen fahles Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster am anderen Ende des Zimmers fällt. Er dreht sich auf die andere Seite und stellt fest, dass Alexander neben ihm liegt, in gebührendem Abstand, zusammengerollt nur unter einer dünnen Wolldecke. Er schlüpft unter seiner eigenen Decke hervor, zögert einen Augenblick, zieht sie dann über Alexander, setzt sich auf und klettert vorsichtig die Leiter hinunter. Unten im Bett liegt Louis und schläft tief und fest. Auf Zehenspitzen, bedacht, die Holzdielen nicht zu sehr knarren zu lassen, durchquert er das Wohnzimmer und geht in das kleine Badezimmer gegenüber der Küche.  
Beim Händewaschen fällt sein Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Er sieht verschlafen aus, seine Haare hätten dringend eine Wäsche nötig und auch rasiert hat er sich nicht, seit er in Dresden losgefahren ist. Seufzend streicht er sich über die Wangen, wäscht sich dann mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht und benutzt das erstbeste Handtuch, das er findet.  
So ganz kann er es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich hier ist. Es war so eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen herzukommen und gleichzeitig auch ein unheimlich klar und bewusst und unumstößlich gefasster Entschluss. Er hatte herkommen müssen, irgendetwas unternehmen müssen. Es war ihm mit einem Mal gewesen, als ob er immer noch in seinem Zimmer in Berlin gestanden hätte, ihm gegenüber Alexander, der ihm gerade ausführlich und mit gefährlich wässrigen Augen erklärt hatte, warum und dass er nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, nach Paris gehen würde. Als hätte dieser Moment so lange angedauert, all die Wochen und Monate dazwischen nur ein Traum, und er endlich, jetzt, reagiert hatte. Realisiert hatte. Und sich in ihm ein Widerstand geregt hatte. Dass nein, Alexander nicht einfach so aus seinem Leben verschwinden konnte, dass sie das schon schaffen würden, dass er sich ändern würde, dass sie sich ändern würden, dass sie den Sprung schaffen würden von der aufgeregten, verliebten, kopflosen Anfangsphase über die erste große Krise, das böse Erwachen, hinein in eine richtige, erwachsene Beziehung. Und jetzt ist er hier, bei ihm, steht hier in seinem Badezimmer, in Paris und Alexander ist da, wirklich real hier, nur zwei Zimmer weiter liegt er und schläft und so tappt Heinrich zurück durch den dunklen Flur und klettert hinauf ins Bett, legt sich neben ihn, sein Gesicht dem seinen zugewandt und ehe er noch darüber nachdenken kann, hat er seine Hand ausgestreckt nach ihm, nach seinem Gesicht, streicht ihm die wirren Haare aus der Stirn, mit den Fingerspitzen sachte über die Wange und dann sagt er seinen Namen, »Alex«, sagt er und es klingt ein wenig fragend, hilfesuchend und sein Herz pocht, denn es ist das erste Mal, dass er ihn sagt, seinen Namen, nicht den vollen, sondern »Alex«, sagt er noch einmal, weil er es jetzt kann, weil er ihn langsam sagen kann, bewusst, nicht wie sonst, wenn er ihn dann doch einmal gesagt hat, seinen Namen, seit der Trennung, so schnell, als wolle er ihn wieder loswerden, mitsamt der Erinnerungen und allem, was damit zusammenhing, und als Alexander dann die Augen aufschlägt, verschlafen, verwirrt, ihn fragend ansieht mit kleinen Augen, sagt er ihn noch einmal, spürt seinen Mund die vertrauten Silben formen und dann, dann sagt er ihm all das, all das, was er nicht gesagt hat, die Worte fallen irgendwie aus ihm hinaus, leise, flüsternd, aber dringend, tausendfach gedacht, formuliert, nie ausgesprochen. Dass es ihm leidtut, dass er sich ändern will, wieder eine Therapie machen will, dass er es diesmal durchziehen will, dass er zu wenig mit ihm geredet hat, dass er so scheiße zu ihm war, dass er das alles so nicht wollte, dass... dass. Seine Worte versiegen, seine Stimme bricht.  
»Hey«, flüstert Alexander beruhigend und schiebt seine Hand unter den Decken hervor, um sie behutsam auf Heinrichs Oberarm zu legen.  
»Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht«, sagt Heinrich beinahe tonlos.  
»Das stimmt doch nicht.«  
»Doch.«  
Alexander nimmt seine Hand von Heinrichs Oberarm um ihm mit den Fingern sachte über die Schläfe zu streichen. Langsam aber so bestimmt, dass es keine Widerrede zulässt, schüttelt er den Kopf.  
»Nicht du allein.«  
Einen Moment lang schweigen sie, sehen sich an, bis Heinrich seinem Blick ausweicht, nicht mehr weiß, was er sagen soll, wohin er schauen soll, nur weiß, dass er bei ihm sein will, ihm nah sein will und so rührt er sich bloß mit einem Mal, rückt noch ein Stückchen näher an Alexander heran, schlingt seinen rechten Arm um ihn und drückt seinen Kopf in seine Schulter, das Gesicht halb in Alexanders T-Shirt, halb in der Bettdecke vergraben. Alexander erwidert die Umarmung, zieht ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sich, streicht ihm über den Rücken.  
Es fühlt sich gut an, endlich wieder seinen Herzschlag zu spüren, den vertrauten Geruch in der Nase zu haben, die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren, seine Haut auf seiner, ganz wenig nur, da wo seine Stirn die Stelle berührt, an der Alexanders T-Shirt ein wenig hinuntergerutscht ist. Er weiß nicht, was das alles bedeutet, für die Zukunft, für sie beide, was kommen wird. Aber für diesen einen Moment kann er hier sein, ist er hier, in Alexanders Arm, bei ihm.  
Sie liegen noch eine ganze Weile so da, ohne dass einer von beiden noch etwas sagt. Von draußen klingt das leise Strömen und Plätschern eines seichten Regens hinein, das sie wie eine Decke umgibt. Er wird schläfrig, spürt wie sein Bewusstsein langsam wieder davongleitet.  
»Lass uns morgen nochmal in Ruhe über alles reden, ja?«, flüstert Alexander irgendwann in Heinrichs Haare und Heinrich nickt nur und drückt sich noch etwas fester an Alexander und bald darauf sind beide wieder fest eingeschlafen. 

*

Als Heinrich am nächsten Morgen wach wird, ist das Bett neben ihm leer aber die Stelle, an der Alexander gelegen hat noch warm. Er setzt sich auf, streckt sich. Er fühlt sich tatsächlich ausgeruht und wach und irgendwo tief in ihm ist ein unverkennbares Gefühl der Zuversicht.  
Er klettert aus dem Bett und stellt fest, dass er allein in der Wohnung ist. Er kramt sein Ladekabel aus dem Rucksack hervor und schließt endlich sein Handy an, dessen Akku er gestern Abend nicht mehr geladen hatte. Es ist erst kurz nach halb acht, aber kein Wunder, dass er schon wach ist. Er hat fast zwölf Stunden geschlafen. Er hat ein paar Nachrichten und verpasste Anrufe von Ernst, aber nicht in dem Umfang, wie er befürchtet hatte. Nichts von Rühle, nichts von Uli, nicht mal Julie hat versucht sich bei ihm zu melden. Er hat eine SMS von Alexander.  
_Bin laufen und in einer Stunde zurück! :)_  
Das war vor gut zwanzig Minuten.  
Einen Moment lang hält er sein Handy unschlüssig in der Hand, dann beschließt er Rühle anzurufen. Ernst, geschweige denn Uli anzurufen, das traut er sich nicht. Er will Ernst jetzt noch nicht sagen müssen, dass er in Paris ist, einfach verschwunden ist und keine Angaben machen kann, wann und ob er wieder zurückkommt. Und was Uli dazu sagen wird, dass er schon wieder seine Meinung geändert hat, alle Pläne in den Wind geworfen hat, die Zukunft des Buchladens, des Zeitschriftenprojekts, in welche er Uli gerade überredet hatte, ein halbes Vermögen zu investieren, seine berufliche und finanzielle Zukunft schon wieder in den Sternen steht, das will er sich lieber noch gar nicht so genau vorstellen.  
Es klingelt so lange, dass Heinrich es schon fast wieder aufgeben und auflegen will, doch dann meldet sich Rühle doch noch.  
Er klingt verschlafen.  
»Sorry, hab ich dich geweckt?«  
»Es ist«, einen Augenblick ist nichts mehr zu hören, nur ein Rascheln am Mikrofon, »halb acht Heinrich.«  
»Ja, sorry. Ich war schon wach...« Er überlegt einen Augenblick, wo er anfangen soll. »Ich ähm, muss dir was erzählen...«  
»Okay?«  
»Alexander hat mir geschrieben.«  
»Einsiedel?«  
»Was?«  
»Was?«  
Heinrich hält verständnislos inne.  
»Alexander Einsiedel?«, sagt Rühle, als sei das ganz offensichtlich.  
»Was, nein, doch nicht Alexander Einsiedel. Warum sollte Alexander Einsiedel mir schreiben? Alexander. Mein Alexander.«  
»Wegen Julie?«  
»Hm? Wie wegen Julie?«  
»Naja, ich glaube da läuft doch irgendwas, oder? Er steht auf sie, sie auf ihn – oder so.«  
»Was, wer?«  
»Alexander Einsiedel.«  
»Ach so.« Heinrich verdreht die Augen, hält dann inne und runzelt die Stirn. »Wirklich?« Soll das etwa stimmen? Dass sie die ganze Zeit neben ihm...? Diese neunmalverfluchte... »Aber nein, nein. Es geht nicht um Alexander Einsiedel oder Julie oder sonstwen. Alexander hat mir geschrieben. Alexander Humboldt.«  
»Ach so, okay.«  
»Und jetzt bin ich hier.«  
»Wo?«  
»In Paris.«  
»Oh, echt jetzt? Seid ihr wieder...?«  
Heinrich zuckt die Schultern, obwohl Rühle das natürlich nicht sehen kann. »Keine Ahnung, das... wir haben noch nicht so richtig geredet. Ich wollte nur, dass ihr wisst, wo ich bin. Dass es mir gutgeht.«  
»Okay, das ist... das ist gut.« Rühle macht eine Pause. »Und bleibst du jetzt da?«  
»Ich weiß nicht«, sagt Heinrich leise. Und dann, noch leiser, »vielleicht.«  
Rühle schweigt.  
»Ich... Es tut mir leid okay? Ich bin total gerne mit euch in Dresden. Und der Buchladen. Ich... das ist alles so. Weißt du? Aber was soll ich machen? Er ist halt... hier.« Er sagt das letzte Wort wie einen Punkt, wie etwas unumstößliches, dringendes, der Grund für alles, eine tiefe Wahrheit, eine Endgültigkeit, Unausweichlichkeit.  
»Mhm«, sagt Rühle nur.  
»Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Bist du mir böse?«  
»Nein«, sagt Rühle gedehnt, als überlege er, während er das sagt, ob es stimmt oder nicht. »Es ist nur... schade? Und so plötzlich?«  
»Ja«, sagt Heinrich und fast hat er das Gefühl als würde sich ihm gleich der Hals zuschnüren. »Vielleicht wird ja auch doch nichts draus, keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber wenn dann... könnt ihr mich besuchen kommen? Ach, zum Henker. Ich wollte wirklich, dass wir uns für die nächsten vierzehn, ach vierzig Jahre nicht mehr trennen. Ihr müsst einfach auch hierherkommen, oder... irgendwann komm ich sicher zurück nach Deutschland, oder wir, wie auch immer. Und dann.«  
»Ach Heinrich. Es ist schon okay. Wenn dich das glücklich macht.«  
»Ich denke es könnte...« Sie schweigen einen Moment. »Sagst du Ernst Bescheid? Für jetzt erst mal? Ich melde mich nochmal bei ihm, wenn ich genau weiß, was Sache ist. Ob ich wiederkomme oder nicht.«  
»Klar.«

Als er aufgelegt hat, seufzt er und lässt sich rücklings aufs Sofa fallen. Er fühlt sich furchtbar, es schmerzt ihn, alles das, Ernst und Rühle vielleicht zurücklassen zu müssen, wo sie doch gerade erst wieder zusammengefunden hatten. Aber das hier ist wichtiger, er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es das sein sollte, aber sein Herz, das scheint sich sicher zu sein.

Er kommt gerade frisch geduscht aus dem Bad, als Alexander zur Wohnungstüre hineinkommt. Seine Wangen sind rot und ihm steht der Schweiß auf den Schläfen.  
»Morgen«, sagt er und strahlt ihn an. »Es ist hyperschönes Wetter draußen. Wollen wir frühstücken gehen? Ich zeig dir mein Lieblingscafé. Ich spring nur noch schnell unter die Dusche.«

Als sie wenig später gemeinsam aus der Haustüre treten, scheint ihnen tatsächlich die Sonne entgegen und es ist angenehm frisch, aber nicht kalt, und in der Sonne so warm, dass beide irgendwann ihre Jacken ausziehen. Sie gehen zu Fuß, schlendern durch das samstagmorgendliche Paris, das weitaus weniger hektisch ist als am Tag zuvor. Die Sonne scheint, es ist Samstag. Viele sind mit dem Rad unterwegs, zu Fuß, mit Kindern, einige tragen Sonnenbrillen. Überall werden die Straßen hier und da von kleinen Cafés mit dunkelblauen oder weiß-rot gestreiften Markisen gesäumt, unter denen gefrühstückt wird, geredet oder Zeitung gelesen. Alexander führt sie durch den Jardin du Luxembourg, kiesknirschende Wege entlang großer Wiesen, Hecken und Springbrunnen. Alles leuchtet in tausenden Rot- und Orangetönen und die Bäume werfen in der Morgensonne lange Schatten.  
Das Procope liegt in einer kleineren Straße, abgehend vom Boulevard Saint-Germain im Quartier Latin, nicht weit hinter dem Jardin du Luxembourg. Es hat große marineblaue Sprossenfenster, vom breiten Balkon im ersten Stock hängen üppige grüne Pflanzen hinunter. Sie gehen hinein durch die große schwarze Flügeltür mit langen messingenen Handgriffen. Es ist eines der ältesten Cafés überhaupt, erklärt ihm Alexander.  
Drinnen ist es edel, die Wände sind mit rotem Holz getäfelt und von den mit gold-mintfarbenem Stuck verzierten Decken hängen altehrwürdige Kronleuchter. Eine breite Treppe führt hinauf in ein oberes Stockwerk aber Alexander führt ihn zielstrebig in einen kleinen Nebenbereich rechts von der Eingangstüre. Es ist noch nicht viel los hier, nur drei, vier Tische sind belegt.  
Er fasst Heinrich aufgeregt am Arm. »Mein Lieblingstisch ist noch frei«, flüstert er ihm zu und zieht ihn zu einem kleinen ovalen Tisch in der vorderen Ecke am Fenster.  
Den ganzen Weg hierher haben sie sich unterhalten, über dies und das, gelöst. Aber über die vergangene Nacht, darüber haben sie nicht gesprochen, das hing wie etwas schweres, präsentes, unausgesprochenes über ihnen. Stattdessen hatte Alexander ihm von Paris erzählt, seinem Viertel, hatte ihm auf dem Weg seine Lieblingsbäckerei gezeigt, seinen Lieblingsbaum und ein paar schöne Buchläden, die aber natürlich noch geschlossen hatten.  
Jetzt schweigt Alexander. Ungewohnt gedankenverloren rührt er in seinem Kaffee, obwohl er ihn schwarz trinkt.  
»Wir wollten reden«, sagt er dann irgendwann unvermittelt in die Stille hinein.  
Heinrich hält inne. »Jetzt?«  
Alexander nickt.  
»Okay«, sagt Heinrich mit unsicherer Stimme, legt das Messer und sein halbes Croissant hin. Er merkt, wie ihm die Knie weich werden, das Gefühl aus seinen Fingerspitzen weicht. Instinktiv hat er seinen Blick gesenkt, doch jetzt wagt er es, ihn wieder zu heben und Alexander direkt anzusehen, erwartungsvoll, fragend. Doch Alexander betrachtet ihn nur, nichts in seiner Miene verrät, was kommen wird, was er sagen wird.  
»Ich hab dich vermisst«, sagt er schließlich und ein kleines Lächeln fängt sich in seinen Mundwinkeln. Einen Augenblick lang kann Heinrich seinem Blick standhalten und auch auf seine Lippen stiehlt sich ein Lächeln. Doch dann muss er ihn wieder abwenden, senkt seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte, betrachtet die Maserung des dunklen Holzes und spürt den hämmernden Herzschlag in seiner Brust.  
»Wirklich«, sagt Alexander und er spürt plötzlich dessen Fingerspitzen ganz sachte, vorsichtig auf seinem Unterarm. Es ist nur eine kleine, kurze Berührung, nicht ganz ein Streicheln.  
Heinrich blickt wieder auf, sieht ihn an, sucht in seinem Blick nach etwas, er weiß selbst nicht was.  
»Ich dich auch«, sagt er dann. Leise, aber so als ob das ja wohl klar wäre.  
Alexander wirft ihm ein undeutbares Grinsen zu.  
»Dann hätten wir das ja schonmal geklärt«, sagt er dann. Dann wird seine Miene wieder ernst.  
»Das ist alles so schief gelaufen mit uns, oder? Ich hätte das nie gedacht, dass das mit uns beiden einfach so endet. So endet. Das wir nicht mehr miteinander reden, ich gar nichts von dir weiß.« Er macht eine Pause. »Eigentlich bin ich auch gar nicht so. Dass ich einfach den Kontakt abbreche. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin eigentlich sehr schlecht im Abstand halten, aber das weißt du ja.« Er grinst schuldbewusst.  
»Ich meine... mit Carl damals, da bin ich dann noch in die Schweiz gefahren. _Mit_ Reinhard.«, sagt er betont komisch. »Was vollkommen furchtbar war. Natürlich. Aber weißt du, ich finde das so seltsam, einfach aus dem Leben des anderen zu verschwinden. Ich finde das so… unnatürlich. Aber mit dir… Ich wollte mich melden, wirklich. Oder ich hätte gewollt. Hätte so gerne gekonnt. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich hätte das nicht gekonnt. Ich hätte das absolut nicht ausgehalten.« Er hält einen Augenblick inne, lächelt in sich hinein. »Naja, aber so hab ich's auch nicht so besonders gut ausgehalten. Dass ich einfach nicht mehr mit dir reden konnte. Das war furchtbar. Ich hab so oft irgendwas gedacht oder erlebt und wollte dir das erzählen. Und es ging nicht.«  
Heinrich hat die ganze Zeit nur dagesessen und ihm zugehört, weiß nicht was er sagen soll, was das alles bedeutet, worauf Alexander hinauswill. Will er, dass sie Freunde sind?  
»Weißt du, ich hab nachgedacht«, sagt Alexander dann und seufzt. »Sehr viel nachgedacht, in den letzten Wochen, heute Morgen. Ich hab gesagt, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Und irgendwie hat das auch gestimmt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, zumindest. Aber irgendwie ist es auch so, dass ich auch nicht nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann. Das ist nicht…« Er grinst ihn schief an, seine Augen werden weich, schiebt dann seine Hand vorsichtig über den Tisch zu Heinrichs, streckt seine Fingerspitzen nach seinen aus, ihre Finger finden sich, verschränken sich ineinander und einen Moment lang sitzen sie nur so da, betrachten ihre verwobenen Hände, während Alexander ihm mit dem Daumen sachte über den Handrücken streicht.  
»Du fehlst mir so«, sagt Alexander dann schließlich. »Und ich dachte… vielleicht können wir es einfach… vielleicht können wir es besser machen. Und wenn du wirklich nochmal eine Therapie machst – ich kann übrigens Henriette fragen, die hat mit Sicherheit übers Krankenhaus irgendwelche Kontakte und es gibt auch welche, die das über Skype machen, glaube ich oder vielleicht kennt sie sogar einen deutschen Therapeuten hier, wenn du das nicht auf Französisch machen willst aber jedenfalls… wenn du nochmal eine Therapie machst, vielleicht kann ich da mal mit hinkommen, oder wir machen eine Therapie, also es muss ja nicht gleich eine Paartherapie sein, aber so ein, zwei Gespräche oder so, damit ich lerne, wie ich mich verhalten kann. Weißt du, ich kann mich bei sowas immer nicht zurückhalten, ich muss dann immer sofort die ganze Verantwortung für alles übernehmen, in alles involviert sein, alles regeln, alles lösen, jede Sekunde bei dir sein. Ich kann so schlecht damit umgehen, wenn ich etwas nicht weiß oder kann. Und ich hab es einfach nicht geschafft, dich loszulassen, und wenn es nur für ein paar Augenblicke war. Und deswegen musste ich dann irgendwie ganz gehen, weil die ganze Sache irgendwie plötzlich mein ganzes Leben bestimmt hat, ohne dass es irgendwem geholfen hat. Am allerwenigsten dir. Aber wenn ich lerne, damit umzugehen, wie ich dir helfen kann, wirklich helfen kann. Und am allerwichtigsten, wo ich dir nicht helfen kann. Weil Heinrich«, sagt er und er redet jetzt schnell, hat sich in Fahrt geredet, die Gedanken, Worte drängen aus ihm hinaus, »es geht nicht darum, dass du eine Therapie machst und dann ist alles gut, ich meine das ist sicher auch wichtig aber es geht nicht darum, dass du kaputt bist und wieder funktionieren sollst. Ich will auch mit dir zusammen sein, wenn es schwierig ist, oder wenn die Therapie nicht sofort hilft oder wenn es lange dauert oder... das Problem war einfach, dass wir nicht richtig miteinander umgegangen sind, nicht richtig mit der Situation. Aber ich denke, wir können es schaffen, das besser zu machen, wenn wir es einfach nochmal probieren. Meinst du nicht auch? Hm?« Alexander sucht Heinrichs Blick. »Wollen wir das nochmal probieren? Mit uns beiden?«  
Heinrich blickt wieder auf, Alexander direkt an und nickt heftig.  
»Ja«, sagt er leise und seine Stimme zittert dabei, aber er drückt seine Hand noch ein wenig fester in Alexanders. »Ja, ich finde das sollten wir machen.«  
»Gut«, sagt Alexander und strahlt ihn an und hebt dann Heinrichs Hand an seinen Mund, um einen kurzen aber festen Kuss darauf zu drücken. Dann lässt er sie los um nach seiner Tasse zu greifen und ein paar große Schlucke seines inzwischen beinahe kalten Kaffees zu trinken. Er atmet tief durch, strahlt ihn glücklich und gleichzeitig ein wenig verlegen an, lacht, schüttelt den Kopf. Sie können beide ihr Glück noch nicht so ganz fassen und Heinrich kommt alles noch ein bisschen unwirklich vor, dass es das jetzt wirklich gewesen ist. Dass sie wieder zusammen sind, Alexander nicht mehr sein Exfreund ist, vielmehr sein Exexfreund…  
Dann fällt ihm plötzlich etwas ein.  
»Sag mal, Alex. Kann ich dich noch was fragen?«  
»Klar.«  
»Du und Louis…?«  
»Ich und Louis?«  
»Seid ihr, wart ihr wieder... zusammen?«  
»Was?« Alexander sieht ihn schief an. Dann lacht er und schüttelt den Kopf.  
Heinrich runzelt die Stirn. »Ist das so eine dumme Frage?«  
»Nein«, lenkt Alexander ein. »Es ist nur, ich bin gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass du auf die Idee kommen könntest, dass wir…. Nein, wir sind nicht wieder zusammen oder sonstwas. Nur Freunde. Außerdem hat Louis auch eine Freundin mittlerweile und… oh mein Gott, dachtest du wirklich wir…? Obwohl wir in einem Hochbett schlafen, also… übereinander? Das sind ja ganz neue Dimensionen von ›Ruhen die Herrschaften parallel oder rechtwinklig?‹« Alexander muss jetzt wirklich lachen und Heinrich guckt ihn dafür ein bisschen motzig an.  
»Du kennst Loriot?«, fragt er betont ungläubig.  
»Ja? Natürlich. Das mein Papa früher immer mit uns geguckt.«  
»Oh. Okay. Gut, das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.«  
»Was soll das denn heißen?«  
»Dass du nicht wirkst wie jemand, der Loriot kennt oder… zu schätzen weiß?«  
»Was ja nichts Gutes zu bedeuten scheint.«  
Heinrich zuckt die Schultern, lächelt dann ein wenig versöhnlicher. »Du hast eben andere Qualitäten… oder ich dachte… Na, jetzt hast du jedenfalls noch eine Qualität mehr.«  
Alex grinst ihm zu. »Na, da bin ich ja froh.«  
Dann wird seine Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich ernst.  
»Oh Gott, ich hab noch was vergessen«, sagt Alexander dann plötzlich. »Vergessen dir was zu sagen.«  
»Ja?«, fragt Heinrich und kann nicht verhindern ein wenig besorgt zu klingen.  
»Was wichtiges.«  
»Okay?« Heinrich sieht ihn misstrauisch an.  
»Bitte sagen Sie jetzt nichts«  
»Was?« Heinrich blickt ihn verständnislos an.  
Alexanders Augen werden weicher, ein amüsiertes Lächeln huscht durch sein Gesicht.  
»Ich liebe dich.«  
Heinrich verdreht die Augen, muss dann lachen und schüttelt den Kopf.  
»Ich liebe dich auch«, sagt er und es klingt vielleicht noch ein wenig aggressiv also sagt er dann, in sehr viel weicherem und liebevolleren Ton, »Idiot.«

Nachdem sie zu Ende gefrühstückt haben, schlendern sie hinunter zur Seine, auf die Île de la Cité und setzen sich unter die Weide an der äußersten Spitze.  
Irgendwann auf dem Weg haben sich ihre Hände gefunden und sie sind Hand in Hand gelaufen. Sie haben die schweren Themen hinter sich gelassen, Alexander hat geredet und erzählt und tut es noch, von diesem und jenem, noch angespornt von seiner Glücklichkeit, vom Sonnenschein, vom Herbstlaub, von Heinrich bei ihm, von Heinrichs Hand in seiner, ist er sein gewöhnliches, beständig plapperndes, fröhliches Selbst.  
Sie sitzen auf der Uferkante und lassen die Beine über den Fluss baumeln und Heinrich schaut Alexander von der Seite an und wie ihm die Sonnenstrahlen in die wilden Haare fallen, betrachtet Alexanders Gesicht, dass im Herbstlicht golden schimmert, seine verschmitzten, liebvollen Augen, das Grübchen am Kinn und denkt sich, wie schön er ist.  
»Alex«, sagt er und Alexander hält inne. »Ich hab auch noch was vergessen«, sagt er und dann beugt er sich zu ihm hinüber, wie damals vor über einem Jahr in Alexanders Garten, und küsst ihn. Es fühlt sich schön an, vertraut und innig und lange überfällig.  
»Das ist immer noch der beste Weg, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen«, murmelt Heinrich in ihren Kuss hinein und Alexander beißt ihm dafür ein klitzekleines bisschen in die Unterlippe.  
Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich wieder voneinander lösen, blicken sie sich einen Augenblick lang an, dann lässt Heinrich seinen Kopf an Alexanders Schulter sinken und Alexander legt einen Arm um ihn und zieht ihn an sich heran und beide schauen auf den Fluss hinab und dann sagt, während die Herbstsonne auf sie scheint, für eine ganze Weile lang niemand von beiden mehr etwas.


End file.
